


Divinity and Her Flaws

by VivaciousCynner



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Goddess Catra, Hurt/Comfort, I should say slow burn -ish, If loving a mortal is wrong Catra doesn't want to be right, Mortal Adora, Not going to make you wait too long, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivaciousCynner/pseuds/VivaciousCynner
Summary: Fearing the wrath of her deity, Adora offers herself to Catra in order to save the world from eradication. As she comes to find out why, she learns her lady is not the angered deity she was led to believe nor was she ever a prisoner. When Adora realizes her freedoms she makes the connection that her lady might be just a little bit more than fond of her.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 80
Kudos: 264





	1. Chapter 01

Adora pressed her forehead against the white diamond between her horse’s eyes. She could feel he was aware change was coming. “I’m sorry, Swifty,” she rocked her head against his, “but you heard Mama. We can’t keep up with all the food you eat.” She tried to sniff away the tears that were building in her eyes as she started her goodbyes. 

Dust comfortably hung in the air of the small, two-stable barn as if it belonged there. Beams creaked at the subtlest of breezes, not because it was old, but because it was built in haste and lacked the proper wood. Had fifteen year old Adora known that after five years she'd have to let Swifty go, she wouldn't have forced her parents to let her keep the abandoned pony she had found. She would have tried to find someone who was able to afford the cost of upkeep. Maybe. Swifty was pretty majestic the first time Adora had seen him. And it wasn't like he didn't earn his keep. He helped plow the wheat fields and fertilize them too. But now, Swifty was so large. It'd be cruel to keep him any longer. 

A gentle stroke of his jaw and ears caused him to jostle his head. “I’ll still see you from time to time.” Her throat tightened to the lie and she tried not to squeak the words, “You’re just going to Glimmer’s estate. You remember her, don’t you? She was nice. And she has her own orchard so you don’t steal all the apples from the neighbors’ like you do here!” She gave a soft chuckle through a falling tear but it was short lived as the realization of having to leave her loving friend was coming very soon. She drew her head away to hide the cringing pain and took a moment to steady herself. It was time to go. 

She rolled up the sleeves of her dress. The uncomfortable thing made her regret putting off her chores. She should have done the laundry like her mother asked. Gods how she hated that dress. No sane person would think it beautiful or fitting with its light beige color. The waist was tight but the arms were baggy and long. It was another hindrance that made the start of her day terrible. She would not have cared less if it were to get soiled if it weren’t the only garment available. The damn thing itched, too.

One last rub on Swifty’s snout before Adora wrapped the reins in her hand to lead him out the barn doors. No sooner did they fully open beyond the dusty and worn frame did she sigh so heavily with frustration. The skies darkened ahead and Adora could already taste the earthly flavor in the air on the tip of her tongue. It was, most certainly, going to be a heavy downpour and there was no way she could postpone the transaction any longer. “Time to saddle up, Swifty. We gotta try to get you to your new home before we’re soaked.” After walking Swift Wind back into a stable, Adora rushed to get the saddle and all the buckles and clasps shut securely. She rubbed Swift Wind’s ears and spoke into one, “You get to Glimmer’s before a drop hits us and I will get you a barrel of the juiciest apples you have _ever_ seen.” He nickered at that and it coaxed a laugh out of her. She mounted her horse and secured her feet, “LET’S GO!” Adora held tightly and ran him as fast down the road as his beating heart would allow. She made sure he stayed true to his name as he galloped over fences and cut through neighboring farms as a shortcut. Adora silently apologized for the damage Swift Wind’s hooves had done. It was as if Swift Wind was aiming for those cabbage heads as if the risk of slipping and twisting his ankles was worth it. Adora kept her eye on the storm. She could see it was fast approaching on their left. At the very least, they weren’t riding directly into it. 

A sudden crack of thunder clapped so loudly it shook both of them in a panic. Swift Wind stopped in his tracks and would have launched Adora clear off the saddle had she not held fast to it. Adora’s skin tingled like sharp pins pricking her all over from the startling stop. Never had thunder sounded so eerily loud and long. The echo alone sounded as if it was an angered shout. She looked at the storm, once more, over her shoulder as Swift Wind fidgeted with agitation. Red lightning flickered and shone behind a figure. “It can’t be,” Adora muttered. The figure grew more recognizable - like the stories Adora heard as a child. She leaned forward to hug her steed’s neck and spoke into an ear, “Swifty, we have to be brave, alright? We must be strong.” Adora wasn’t sure what compelled her but she steered her horse _towards_ the storm. The thought of heading in any other direction screamed at the back of her mind, but something else within her told her that it was right to stay true to her path. Hooves soon met cobbled roads and Adora felt Swifty slipping a little. The road was still dry where she was and her nerves crawled with worry as they headed toward the visible downpour. Another clap of thunder and Swift Wind was on his hind legs with an unsteady shuffle. Adora clung to his mane and prayed he would not fall backwards. A moment later and he placed his hooves flat on the ground. Adora took a moment to breathe the humid air into her lungs and slow her racing heart. When it was no longer beating in her ears, she tried to comfort Swift Wind with pats and strokes of his neck. She could feel his pulse was just as powerful as hers. “Come on Swifty, just a little farther. Just a little farther and I’ll do the rest. Please.” She knew he couldn’t understand her but in that moment he did as she wished without her usual commands. The echoes of that last thunderclap sounded as if it had syllables and Adora finally considered that it was not thunder but the voice of her deity, Catra. 

The figure that was shrouded by the storm came clearer as they neared. The stories of her, she thought, were only tales to be told to children. She had always believed in her goddess, but her form, Adora thought it was a myth. 

A black airy gown flowed in the heavy winds behind Catra and it stretched beyond the horizon as if the gusts couldn’t part with it. Adora brought Swift Wind to a steady trot to take in every detail against the pouring rain. Adora’s eyes blinked rapidly against the drops hitting against her face but she was too awestruck to care. Catra’s tail bushed and flicked. Her ears were large and black like a panther’s. They were drawn down; nearly flat against her head. Her hands curled with lengthy, dark claws that could maime any lesser being into shreds. But, her eyes were what captivated Adora. Blue on Adora’s left, golden on her right. They glowed with fury. Angry and wild with her pupils nearly pinholes. Adora’s heart skipped at the power and she stopped Swifty to dismount without even a moment to look away. 

The figure of her lady was fully visible now and Adora felt so near to her despite their apparent distance. Violent destruction lingered on the minds of the masses, but Adora felt it was more; worse. The rage and darkness ensured only death. A total eradication. Words fell from Adora’s lips, “My goddess, why?” She spoke as if to console a scorned child. Nevertheless, she cursed herself for allowing speech to escape. Catra’s brows furrowed deeper and she looked directly at Adora. Frozen in fear that her voice could be carried such a distance, Adora could do nothing more than to swallow it. Retreat was not an option even if Swift Wind had not already made his silent abandon. Adora supposed he sped faster away than it had taken him to arrive. She didn’t care. It hadn’t mattered and she had other problems to handle on this horrid day. What could possibly have angered her lady so?

A heavier downpour started. It was so sudden and felt as if rivers of ice washed over her but Adora couldn’t look away. She could only gasp at the surge of cold and breathe with shallow breath. Her eyes were so drawn to the fury of her deity that she had not noticed her own violent shivering. But, there was more than fury. Catra looked to be on the verge of tears and her pained look coaxed a hint of pity. It seemed Adora was the only one who noticed. 

Catra spoke to her directly. "Why," it wasn't a question. It was like Catra had heard that plea before and had to echo it; spit it. "Why?" Catra shouted. Thunder clapped to the boom of her voice and Adora fell to her knees. Catra gave a short, throaty laugh, though it was hoarse as if the question itself was despicable. "Everything you need, I give. I've built a self sustaining world and all of you _dare_ to ask for more. Ungrateful!" She grumbled further as she looked around at her creation; her work. “You mortals pray to me with wants and have nothing to offer in return!” 

And then, Adora was overcome with an overwhelming shock at the words she had reflexively shouted in reply. Her own voice echoed back at her as if to chastise her actions. “I OFFER MYSELF AS SACRIFICE!” She shuddered at the ground and then lifted her head to meet the curious gaze that beheld her. The rain no longer felt so icy or hard. It had even felt somewhat warm. Catra gave Adora her full attention while her eyes dimmed the glow of her fury. It was no time for regrets and Adora continued. For the sake of saving this world, she continued. “Do with me what you will. I will never ask of you anything so long as you offer your mercy.”

It was clear, Catra was intrigued. The intensity of her consternation and rage lessened but she refused mercy for the moment. “And _what_ would you have me do with you?”

Fear caused her to hesitate her answer, but Adora forced herself to swallow it again, “Anything! Anything that is within my power to do as you please.” All eyes were on her now. Eyes that spoke dreadful things. 

_As long as it isn’t me._  
_She’ll destroy you, you foolish girl.  
_ _Shut up! You’ll only make her more angry!_

Catra narrowed her eyes, “You are mortal. You will not live long enough to satiate my desires.” She began to turn away and rose her arms as if to begin what she had come to do until Adora had pleaded once more. A shout so loud it had instilled a shock to all; even to the immortal.

“THEN FOR AS LONG AS I AM ABLE!” Adora had to gasp for air before she could continue. “To bide the time to allow these people a proper way to show you how much we _do_ appreciate you! They are scared.” She gestured to the crowds cowering in fear who only cowered more when attention was directed to them. “They’re scrambling!” Adora pleaded once more, “Please…, let them prosper as you have for so many of our generations.” She held her arms tight. Partly to warm herself and partly to contain her fears. 

It ceased to rain and it brought a smidgeon of hope. That was until Catra’s eyes began to glow again and the ground began to rumble. Panicked groans began to escalate. Families huddled close. They cursed Adora for angering their deity more and waited for their demise. The quaking of her world now elicited screams. Thoughts of Adora’s family, her friends, and even Swifty could have crossed Adora’s mind, but they didn’t. So much was happening around her that she could not be so selfless. The ground began to fold upon itself in front of her and it rose higher and higher. Steps formed and poked through the clouds. Adora tried to follow its path with her eyes and it appeared to have extended far beyond what her vision allowed. 

“COME!” came Catra’s sudden demand. The world no longer shook but the reverberation in Catra’s demand had shaken Adora to her very core. “I will _consider_ your offer and spare you all…” Catra had ground her teeth as she looked at all who feared her, “for now,” she added under her breath. She began to ascend up the path of steps and beckoned Adora to do the same with a finger waving once up the steps. 

Adora gulped her panicked breaths. She was really doing it. There was no turning back. She promised to be her lady’s offering; a sacrifice. Her chest tightened and she had to remind herself to breathe or to slow her breaths; she wasn’t sure with each lightheaded feeling. Her foot hovered over the first step in front of her. Her thoughts raced internally, _What am I doing? What will she do to me? Who will tell my family? Will I ever see them again? What have I done? What have I done?_ Her stomach turned and she forced her hands into fists to control their violent trembling. Catra beckoned her once more and it shook Adora just as it had before. It forced that hovering foot to plant itself on the wide dirt-step. As she rose her other foot to take another, everything around her had changed. Light began to bend and streak all around until it all went dim. She was disoriented by the sudden displacement. A distant glow illuminated the path in front of her. But from behind? An inky abyss. When Adora took a moment to turn her head to see, she nearly lost her balance. A complete void all around except for the steps to climb. No sound could be heard besides the loud hushes from her panting breaths. She was sure she had only taken a step, but it seemed she had traveled a distance half between her home and the stars, to which the stairs continued.

“Come…, Adora.” Catra’s voice softened. No longer so demanding. No longer commanding. It was an invitation. 

Adora looked around for her lady, but she was nowhere to be found. With a shaky voice, she replied, “Y-you know my name.” The affirmation teetered on the edge of a question and it only made her nervousness worse. She tried to remind herself not to speak to her lady unless spoken to. Never to _ask_ anything of her.

“I know all who pray to me,” the voice had no location until Adora realized it was inside her own head. “Now…,” Catra encouraged once more, “step forth.”

With eyes shut and with another forceful swallow, in an attempt to will her fear away yet again, she took another step. She gasped a breath at the same disorienting sensation she had felt just a moment ago. However, this time came a chilling rush. It felt colder. Icy. 

“Almost there, now.” 

Adora could feel her goddess’s eyes on her. They felt warm but she shivered nonetheless. She hugged her arms. Her entire body tensed with every effort to stay warm. Another step and she cried out. Every bit of heat she once had was now gone. Why was it so cold? Adora heard the same encouragement again but it was beyond her to obey. “I…,” she could barely speak. The chattering of her teeth was so violent. “I c-can’t. It’s-s-s too c-cold.” Her voice was meant to cry out those words, but it was barely above a whisper. She collapsed on the steps. 

Warmth finally enveloped her. She could feel herself moving but she could not focus on which direction. But, this warmth, it was a comforting embrace. It began to register to Adora that she was being cradled. Fingers loosened from frozen fists only to curl into the dark fabrics of Catra’s garment to hold herself even closer. The heat that radiated from her lady’s body was too comforting. And, just before Adora slipped out of consciousness, she thought she heard her goddess tell her, “You were almost there.”

When Adora was coming to, she felt fingers stroke through her hair. Eyes fluttered open with a slow focus to what appeared to be morning light. Everything that happened felt like a dream. A hand cradled her head and the strokes against her scalp tugged the two corners of her lips gently in response. 

It all changed when she saw blue and yellow eyes look her over with a softened stare and tell her, “You’ve arrived.” Adora jolted in place when she realized where she was and remembered that none of what happened was, at all, a dream. Now she was conflicted with the decision to remain completely still or make an attempt to relinquish herself from her goddess’ grasp and bow to her. And that smile. Adora had never seen such a warm smile. Why did she offer one so sweet? So tender and calm. What happened to all her wrath? Her fury? Where was that frightful storm that pelted her with the icy tears of her lady? 

Gone.

Lady Catra was beautiful. A gust of warm air breathed on her back and lightly ruffled her robe. The sky behind her was so pure and blue. It framed Catra’s face and invited the slightest tug on the corners of Adora’s mouth again. But, in all her confusion, all Adora wanted to ask was where she was. Nevertheless, she remained ever silent. 

Catra leaned in ever so slightly closer and asked, “Comfortable?” The question made Adora realize - again - she was still being cradled. Her omnipotent lady held the back of her skull in the palm of her hand. She forced a nervous nod. “Good,” Catra said, then waved a slow hand to the world Catra brought her into. 

When Adora looked onward, it appeared to form and build at the rate her eyes could focus to it. Scents of fresh soil rushed to her nose by sweetened flavors of exotic flowers. The ground seemed to bleed tall grass and form tiny meadows that scattered far into the distance. Dots of purple and pink speckled the land. Flowers with translucent, pink petals pulsed as if to have it’s own heart beat. Mossy paths led to an enormous blossoming tree that was encased in gold, glimmering flowers. It shimmered in the warming sun as it fell to the grassy beds below. They twirled like dancers Adora had once seen in theater. Majestic creatures of what looked like long-haired deer with large, branching antlers, roamed and frolicked about. The sun had made their curtains of hair an orangey red and, with each prancing hop, made it bounce. It was so overwhelmingly beautiful that tears streamed down Adora’s cheeks as she admired it all. 

Adora gasped sharply to a question she didn’t quite hear and she looked blankly at her lady. The soft tones of Catra’s voice nudged Adora out of her daze, “Do you like it?” 

The dryness in her mouth forced Adora to swallow after all her gaping. She stared deeply back at Catra’s pleasantly grinning face and slowly moved off to prostrate herself. She wasn’t sure if she should turn her eyes away out of respect or to hold Catra’s gaze. As she was unable to look away, she chose the latter. “It’s beautiful! I-I can’t possibly comprehend- I-” She was left so utterly speechless that her jaw jostled silently. And then, Adora frowned at her remembrance that she is a gift. And, in doing so, caused Catra to frown back. Her ears flattened, “What is so displeasing of the world I created for you?” Her tone bordered the edge of wrath. 

Adora closed her eyes in fear and took a moment to choose her words carefully. She reminded herself that she was there to give her people time. To offer them a chance. She opened her eyes again, “Everything you’ve done is so wonderful and perfect. I am so honored, but I do not deserve such blessings. I am saddened I will never be able to earn a status deserving of this.” Catra watched Adora with curiosity as it seemed she wanted to say more but restrained herself. She encouraged her, “Yes? Do not fear, I will not harm my precious gift. Speak.” Drops of wet seeped from Adora’s eyes, “I promised I will never ask anything of you and it will forever hold true. So,” her voice grew softer, “when I tell you that I realize I will never see my family again, it is because everything that had just happened is very overwhelming. It pains me, but I will cherish this gift you’ve given me.” She waited for a reaction. Her heart beat harder with every passing moment.

“Hm,” Catra finally hummed and looked over Adora with a puzzling stare. “You seem to be one of the smarter ones of your people.” She watched Adora process this. Adora’s eyes flexed and looked around as the gears turned in her head. She made every attempt to figure out what Catra meant by that in hopes she wouldn’t have to come right out and ask; she most certainly wouldn’t allow herself. Her expression, however, made Catra reconsider, “Maybe not.” Adora’s brows furrowed for the briefest of moments to this. But, instead of focusing on it, Adora dried the wet from her cheeks and thought of what her future might hold now. A whole world to herself. Alone.


	2. Chapter 02

Bow had once told Adora, “Bravery didn’t mean you weren’t scared. Often, that’s when it was the worst. It’s when you push through that fear to do what’s right that makes you brave.” Adora wondered if wishing her fate could be passed on to someone else had made her a coward. What did it entail to be a goddess’s gift? What did it entail to be a gift for an eternity? Or rather, not so much eternity, but what remained of her mortal life. At first, Adora couldn’t hide the worry from her face. Such fearful power wielded by the woman who now showed a curious and fond smile. There was nothing nefarious behind it and it managed to subside some of Adora’s unsettled nerves. She reminded herself that her fellow mortals were safe for as long as she remained the gift her goddess expected of her. Without question. Without looking back. 

Their short moment of silence was broken by a simple hum from Catra. She tilted her head one way, “You have questions,” and then encouraged, “Ask.”

Well, that certainly made _without question_ much harder. The conflict alone made it difficult for air to escape her lungs. The mere notion of asking a question felt like she’d be making a demand for answers. But, to deny her goddess? You might as well splash her with water and feel her divine claws gut you! And so, Adora mustered enough courage to release a breath, “W-Why was it so cold when I journeyed here? How-How did I move so quickly with only a few steps?” She watched Catra grin and giggle to the question. Was it too stupid? 

After another chortle, “What time do you think it is now, Adora?” Catra rose a hand to the sky and as Adora attempted to get her bearings straight with the position of the sun, she watched it quickly hide behind the horizon. It was another reminder that Adora was truly not at home. But, with those shadows that enveloped the land, chills had rushed down her back. Not from the cooled air, but from the illuminating magic that awakened from the darkness. Tips of the long stalks of grass glowed with golden and blueish green hues. The more mature stalks dimmed with amber. The roots of the giant tree, that was so far ahead, also illuminated with colors of cinnabar that seemed to breathe a force of life into it. Tiny berries flickered and fell off the branches. It was like a soft rain of dim glitter that drew a small herd of those majestic deer. It would have taken all of Adora’s attention had it not been for her deity’s eyes. They, too, glowed in the darkness and compelled Adora to look at them. Such brightness seemed contained as the rest of her face wasn’t illuminated by them.

The subtle smile on Catra’s face was only made apparent after the sudden rise of the sun again. Such wonder and magic as Adora peered around through squinted eyes to see the glowing stalks of grass - that was just lit a moment ago - dim to nothing. Her eyes finally adjusted to the daylight and Catra’s giggle captured Adora’s attention once more. And before Adora could even process what just happened, Catra continued, “Time, Adora, does not have rules or laws when you’re immortal. To some variable degree,” she rolled her hand as if it wasn’t an important detail, “it can be manipulated.” She gave just one more moment for Adora to process. "I… _stretched,_ " for a lack of a simpler explanation, this was the best she could offer, "the path you walked on. But, well…, you were slow,” she looked away as if saying so would offend her, but she dismissed it as quickly as she said it. “To prevent you from shattering into many tiny pieces, I needed to slow everything around you to your pace. The effect is… quite chilling." She was somewhat entertained by watching the gears in Adora’s head grind away at the number of impossibilities becoming possible. 

Eyebrows knitted to what Catra was telling her. Slowly comprehending but never fully. “I think I understand,” Adora muttered out only to be immediately startled by Catra’s single surprise clap. She was so entertained and elated by Adora’s response that Adora had to correct herself, “O-Only a little.” 

“A little,” she repeated with a toothy smile, “a little is more than I wanted.” It seemed all of Catra’s replies were riddles she would need to figure out later. Catra rolled on the ground to her back and spread her arms and legs out in a lengthy stretch. The stalks of grass around her receded and pressed itself to the ground like hair being flattened to a scalp. She rolled once more and leaned on her elbows with her chin in hands. “What else?” She seemed so blissful. So very interested. 

This might have been the first time Adora truly got a good look at her goddess. She’d seen her eyes glow moments before but now those irises seemed to shimmer with vibrance. It was difficult to look away as they appeared to have their own nebulas within. Such complexity made her own seem like a toddler’s crude drawing by comparison. Freckles, too, seemed to be assorted so neatly upon perfect skin. 

She suddenly realized she may have been staring for too long and felt a rush of heat to her face. Luckily, her lady hadn’t noticed and patiently waited. “I-” Adora hesitated. How could she not? Would her next question be asking too much? “I am… your gift. That I am prepared for, but…,” Catra’s tail swayed in the air and it was a light distraction. Was it playful? Was she agitated? “how... do you intend to use me?” 

Eyebrows rose with concerned astonishment. Her ears perked up as she asked, “Use you?” 

Adora didn’t know how to interpret the inflection in her voice. She regretted asking the question now. She must have offended her as those powerful eyes stared holes into her. Adora swallowed a lump in her throat. She then managed, “W-What does a gift mean to you?” Catra then laughed. Small enough to calm Adora for the moment. But, it grew more apparent that the question was exceeding the measures of what was considered amusing. 

Catra spoke through her pitchy laughter, “Oh my! Adora! You _are_ quite the gift, I’ll give you that. Right to the hard questions,” she tried to stifle herself but soft chuckles continued to escape. She took a deep breath through her nose and finally explained, “You’re my gift!” She said with triumph. “An evolution of my creation! I-,” and she was at loss which caused her to huff a few more of her giggle fits. Adora could see her search for the right words as she looked around aimlessly with such bright elation and then, “I’ve tried to make the perfect world. The perfect… recipe. I have been around for longer than you can comprehend. And much, _much_ of that time was alone.” Catra held her smile for a moment. It was peculiar. It was invested like it held a sense of pride and all she wanted to do was talk about every granular detail but, instead, forced brevity. “Of all the realities I’ve created, I-” she paused all the while Adora was dumbfounded again and again. Immortality. Where did that place her on Catra’s timeline? “Adora, I only wish to talk for just a little while.” Catra giggled into this. What she meant was Adora’s remaining existence. 

She observed Adora a little more. Stiff and tense were all that could be seen and Adora knew it was showing. Catra decidedly patted a spot in front of her, “Come,” she then waved her fingers over the spot as if to call a dog, “join me.” With no choice but to obey and with a stiff body but limber legs she inched her way closer. Her saggy dress twisted around her and added discomfort to awkwardness. She tried her best to ignore the folds and lumps of garment under her thighs. “Lie down. Relax.” She obeyed by laying down, but her ability to relax was hindered. The more she shuffled the more the garments bunched up and tightened. And the more it tightened, the more it itched her skin. She stiffened herself even more to force the discomfort away, but it was too much. An attempt was made to brush against her arm to reduce the itch, but it needed nails on skin to remove it completely. “Your fabric causes you discomfort, do you want me to change your clothes?” 

Adora’s eyebrows shot to her hairline. And with such space between brow and line, that was a feat in of itself. “Change… my clothes?” Did she expect her to strip right there? 

“Oh yes,” she offered a laugh, “I suppose you’ve been in them for quite some time.” She then pinched her fingers in the air over Adora’s legs and before she could even protest - even if she dared to - her booted feet suddenly became bare and Adora reflexively stretched her toes in the open air. The fabric at her legs disintegrated but the start of pants began to form around her ankles at the same time. Those pinched fingers continued to hover but then traveled up to Adora’s midsection and then finally to her chest. “There. Better?” 

Black pants, almost a legging - Adora wasn’t sure - clung to her legs, but they weren’t tight. They were smooth. Soft. She flexed her legs a moment trying to comprehend its silky smoothness but her top, a short-sleeved shirt of the same strange black material. It was form fitting but loose. It was nearly indescribable. Simple. It clung with the comfort of a hug but allowed her to move freely without restriction. It was the same black material her goddess wore, it seemed. _She must like the dark color._ “This is…, so unbelievably comfortable. Thank you.” A soft nod was Catra’s reply. Adora let out a slow breath in an attempt to calm herself, but midway through, she held it. Catra’s hands, with the gentlest scoop, went under Adora’s neck to pull free the hair she was laying on. A comfortable tingle ran down her back and goosebumps formed when her lady’s fingers had combed through those blond strands over her scalp. After two more strokes, Catra laid her head down beside Adora’s. 

They were silent as they stared up at the clear sky. Or, more accurately, Catra was silent, but Adora was afraid to breathe. Adora tried her best to relax and had almost wished her goddess hadn’t stopped stroking her scalp. She tried her best to force her lungs with air and remember to let it out. She exhaled heavily and then gulped because she knew it was too loud. 

“Adora?” Catra inquired.

“Yes, my lady?”

“Take a deep breath.” Adora did. “And let it out.”

 _Relax! I KNOW!_ “Sorry.”

Catra said nothing. They returned to silence and stared up into that blank, blue canvas of Adora’s new world. Just an empty blue. With silence. Minute after minute. And Adora’s mind wondered if this was all Catra had planned for her. The rest of her life destined to look at nothingness, but thank Catra, a soft breeze shuffled in new, fluffy clouds. Adora forced herself to think rationally. _Catra wouldn’t expect me to lie here for the rest of my life. She said she wanted to talk. Okay. I can do that. I’m not going to go insane._ She could hear the deer prancing around in the distance and the shushes of the wind through the tall grass. Admittedly, the world there was pleasant. Just for a moment, just for a tiny sliver of a moment, Adora indulged herself to enjoy it. 

When she finally let out a naturally relaxed breath - it could have been hours later - Catra spoke. “There,” she said with smooth softness to her voice. “You know, Adora, I’m nervous too. I haven’t the faintest idea what we’ll do next,” she snickered. “Uncertainty is so fun, don’t you think?” It wasn’t quite the word Adora would use. Luckily, Catra wasn’t actually looking for an answer to the question. “I imagined something different. I imagined something more obvious. I worked _so_ hard, Adora.” She sighed in one quick huff. “Tell me, do you pray to any other deities?” 

The question took her off guard. She paused a lengthy moment to understand. “I- I had no idea others existed.”

“No, I suppose you wouldn’t. It’s my realm after all.” Her voice fell as if disappointed with Adora’s answer. 

But, there was an obvious conclusion, “In hindsight, I should have considered it.” 

Catra sat up and rolled to hover over Adora’s upside-down face. With a happy emphasis, “Why is that? Tell me.” 

This excitement started her, but she answered just the same. She looked up to her goddess as the sky was no longer an option and instead focused on her eyes. She shifted between the blue and yellow, not knowing which to hold her gaze and said, “I, um, suppose…,” her eyes shifted to the open mouth smile, bearing perfectly white teeth and fangs and then feared what might happen if that smile turned a different shape. “...infinite possibilities,” she started again, “a concept I’m realizing now, is actually…, possible.” Relief washed over her when it looked like she had passed a test. Catra had rolled back to her spot and seemed to be feeling giddy as ever with subtle laughs escaping. Over what, again, Adora wasn’t sure, but so long as her goddess was happy, she felt safe. 

“If…, you’re interested,” Catra started a bit coyly, “I’d like to take you around and meet some friends of mine.” 

Adora mouthed the word, “around” but no sound came. The mere thought of it silenced her. Meeting other immortals? Deities? Sweet Catra, she hadn’t even had enough time to process her own deity! Her thoughts raced, _Would she need to slow time to get me there? Will I freeze again? What would they even think of me? I’m just like anybody else, why would I need to be shown around?_ And she grimaced at these thoughts. Subtle and unseen, but perhaps it was the weak “eh” that failed to be restrained that caused Catra to detect her unease.

“Adora, it’s alright if you don’t.” Her tone was meant to be reassuring but enough of her emotions had escaped that her disappointment could not be completely hidden. 

Adora made a hasty attempt to abait her mood. “No, my lady, that’s not it. I _am_ interested. Truly. But, I am fragile and of simple mind. I struggle to comprehend the beauty and intellect of _one_ deity. I feel I would embarrass myself in front of an audience.” And then came the silence between them. Oh, how Adora hated not knowing what Catra was thinking! 

Catra sat up with a grin and turned ever so slightly to face her gift. “You think I’m beautiful and smart? Are you trying to flatter me?”

A pit in Adora’s stomach formed instantly. This is one of those trick questions her mother warned her about when she was a child. Speak one way and risk offense. Speak another and risk integrity. She sat up to face her. Not only to show formality but her sincerity as well. Her nerves rattled more now. She wasn’t sure if it was because of the question or the soft gleam in her eyes, but she wanted to get this question right. “Flattery or not, I speak the truth,” she said truthfully, “I would not lie to you,” she said without lying.

There was a moment of hesitation just before Catra rolled to the ground in cackled laughs. Cackled laughs then turned to giggles that were then muffled into the sleeves of her dress, until finally, “Oh, Adora,” she hummed more chuckles to the sky, “Perhaps I’ll wait for some time to pass. Just a little. Just enough so you’ll act a little more…,” she thought a moment, “natural.” She began to stare up at the sky again. And before Adora could think of a reply, Catra’s ear twitched to the direction of a subtle gurgle coming from Adora’s belly. “You’re hungry? Of course you are. I’ve forgotten to nourish you.” 

Catra reached over and placed her hand over Adora’s abdomen which caused Adora to hold very still and utter a soft, “Oh.” After a moment, Adora felt a mild warmth and then her stomach filled. “Hooooh, that was weird!” she said in a reactive panic. 

Catra retracted her hand as if she touched something that could burn her. For the moment it seemed she had inflicted pain. “Are you all right?” Concern and remorse was quite clear as if she accidentally knocked over a small child who’d just learned to walk.

“Yes, my lady, I’m fine,” she said while circling her head in an odd motion of nodding.

After a moment’s thought, “Perhaps we’ll try a more traditional approach next time.” 

A subtle smile pinched Adora’s cheeks, “If… if it’s not too much trouble.” 

Catra’s giggle eased her nerves. “Of course not.” And lady Catra was relieved that no harm was done. Perhaps she wasn’t sure how fragile her mortals really were. 

Adora held her stomach trying to figure out the logistics of what just happened then realized, “Thank you.”  
With an airy politeness, “There’s no need to thank me for something that’s my responsibility.” Hearing these words out loud, even Catra thought that this sounded like she was keeping Adora as a pet. She made an attempt to change the topic, “Come on, Adora, let’s be,” Catra nearly pushed her shoulders to her ears in an exaggerated shrug, “creative.” The playful face on Catra and the swaying of her tail pulled a greater smile out of Adora. 

And what did that mean, she wondered. “Creative?” Every moment felt like a test and Adora desperately wanted to pass. She couldn’t tell if Catra was purposefully being cryptic or perhaps Catra was being as careful with her words as Adora was. 

When Catra rose to a stand, Adora rose almost immediately. Catra gestured with a friendly nudge of her head to walk with her. “It’s easier if I show you,” and she bared her teeth with her brightened smile. 

And so, Adora followed. At first, Catra was ahead of Adora, but Catra adjusted her pace so that she’d be beside her. It took a few awkward steps before Adora took the hint and Catra’s little chortle to her little fumbling was enough to be contagious. Strands of hair jostled in front of her face and Adora shyly swiped them away while stealing another look at her goddess. And just as coy, she looked away with a sudden realization. Catra was a little bit shorter. 

As they strolled to the giant tree ahead, Adora was distracted by every detail of her new world. She simply didn’t want to miss any of it. Even the tall grass was effortless to go over as they, by the lightest touch, shrank into themselves like a telescopic reed. An effect that didn’t occur with the absence of light. It was as if the stalks themselves had been sleeping in their glowy state, but now, were fully awake. They also shuddered with a silly thrumming sound that caused Adora to huff a laugh several times and unknown to her, Catra was beaming at Adora’s reaction. Upon the bottoms of their feet, the shrunken reeds flattened and reformed after each step. Almost sponge-like to the touch and they even kissed their soles with a spot of dewy wetness. Not too far off in the distance, the long-haired deer tried to graze on it. Each time the tips of their mouths or the tips of their tongue had given it the slightest touch, the grass would shudder away, leaving the deer to chomp after it. Adora would giggle her words, “Oh ho ho, the poor things.” But, those beasts were smarter than Adora gave them credit for. The antlers they had were more like giant knives and swords. Just then, the nearest one suddenly thrashed against the stalks with a flick of its head before they could recoil away. Piles quickly formed. They knelt to the ground and feasted on the dew soaked leaves. Adora had reflexively jolted at the thrashing and clung to Catra’s arm, “OH! Haha! That was terrifying.” Her excited smile vanished the moment she realized she was still clinging to her lady and instantly released her, “Sorry.” 

Catra only chortled right before swinging her arm around Adoras hip and brought her close. Adora had no idea where to place her hand then. Her eyebrows rose and pinched when she realized the only way to walk comfortably was to do the same. She gulped and rested her arm across Catra’s lower back, very carefully, and her hand cupped a divine waist. _Am I allowed to do this?_ Adora thought. _I should not be enjoying the warmth of her hand!_ She swallowed again and glanced at Catra’s face. Just a placid smile. She must have known. She must have. 

As they approached the tree, Adora was fascinated by the texture of its roots - anything to get her mind off the fact she was holding the waist of her goddess! The roots were more stoney than bark or wood. And, despite it’s tough surface, grew vibrant purple flowers that drooped over its stem. Some would even get stuck between Catra’s toes and looked as if she were wearing toe rings made of flower petals. Adora’s own seemed to even collect a few. They were soft as any petal but it carried a bit of density. Enough so that it cushioned her step. They continued walking around the edge of the stump and Adora could hear the flutters and caws of birds. But with each attempt to look, she would just miss them as they disappeared into the thick branches and leaves of the massive tree. 

They finally reached the other side. A side where the land was bare of any life or feature. It was a bare canvas that stretched beyond the horizon. Nerves were then rattled with a question. “Adora,” her goddess started, “if you could make anything, absolutely anything, what would you place here?” Adora was taken aback. She even felt honored. This world, every amazing feature, was built for her. She was free to design as she chose. Her goddess encouraged, “What would you like to see here that would make you smile each time you looked?” What was thought to bring Adora joy made her look almost ashamed. Catra stepped in front of her and, with a great gentleness, cupped her face. “What is it?”

“I’d break my promise if I were to tell you,” she said with a drop in her voice, “I know it was too short a while ago that I made my promise to you, but what you ask of me is too tempting. I do not wish to break it.” Her voice pleaded as if her soul were in anguish.

“Your promise?” Catra hadn’t had any idea what she was referring to. 

“To never ask anything of you, so long as it bides the people, your people, the time to show how much they appreciate you.”

Brows rose in remembrance above those blue and golden globes. A bit in shock but also impressed. She hadn’t imagined someone so loyal to their word. She opened her mouth to speak but seemed so stuck in thought. She stepped away as if offended, but that was not the case at all. She finally turned her head back to Adora, “Adora, do _you_ … appreciate me? Please answer honestly. I will make my own promise. I won’t get angry if you don’t.”

Only the sound of deer thrashing against the grass could be heard. And it pained Adora’s heart to hear Catra utter such a disappointed, “Oh,” when she hesitated. She felt as if she had taken Catra’s voice and physically strangled the life from it. And the final look Catra gave before she began to turn away displayed such hurt and unexpected betrayal. It wasn’t that Adora didn’t appreciate Catra, it was that she felt she wasn’t sure _precisely_ what to appreciate. Throughout her childhood, and even into her adult life, she was taught to take responsibility for decisions and actions. In her eyes, what Catra does for the world _she_ created was a responsibility, not a gift. 

With the weight of her guilt pressing against her chest, Adora reached out and snatched Catra’s hand. “I’m thinking,” she said. And what was there to think about? She could almost read the question from Catra’s wounded expression. It was either you do or you don’t, wasn’t it? But Adora explained, while unconsciously holding her goddess’ hand still, that she appreciated Catra’s consideration to allow her people to live but also added that such considerations should not have to be made. If there were bounties deemed beyond necessity gifted to her world, it was not made apparent. And finally, Adora said she appreciated Catra’s mercy and kindness with the beautiful world that was gifted to her. She tried her best to articulate, “I think… appreciation can only be done between individuals and not so much as a whole. I appreciate the accommodations you’ve given me here.” 

Pleading eyes watched the subtle - and apparently forced - smile appear on her freckled face and Catra gave Adora’s hand a couple pats before withdrawing them back. “If… if you appreciate me, even a little, then everything I had done had been worth it.”

Without hesitation this time, “I do.”

“Then that’s good enough for me.” A warm breeze had pushed Adora’s hair forward and Catra raked her nails through the loose strands and tidied them behind Adora’s ear. It was clear that Catra desired more than just a little appreciation, but she didn’t lie. It was good enough. Silence hung in the air for a moment as they looked at the blank canvas ahead of them and Catra finally said, “You are relieved of your promises, Adora. Please,” she gestured ahead awaiting Adora’s instruction, “your deepest desires. A monument in your liking? A weapon of power perhaps? A kingdom of your own?”

“A window.” Her response was firm and decisive. It was said with such conviction that she could not be swayed to have anything but this. When Catra asked for clarity, Adora explained, “A window to my world. I want to see them even if they can’t see me.” The freedom that Adora was granted felt wrong. It felt disrespectful and an apology was on the tip of her tongue. The backs of Catra’s fingers brushed against Adora’s cheek before she could say anything. 

Hands raised to the sky, fingers splayed, as Catra turned away to face the flat desert ahead. “Close your eyes,” she said sweetly. At no surprise to either of them, she obeyed. With hindered senses, Adora attempted to guess what was happening. She heard strange earthly noises. It was as if tiny mountains had been fighting to press against each other. “What’s your favorite color, Adora?” As she lifted her head to speak, Catra reminded her, “No peeking.”

Adora uttered a laugh to the playfulness and she had no intention of ruining the surprise. She covered her eyes with the palms of her hands and spoke between her wrists, “Red and white.” Further sounds of plants thrumming around as if stretched and pulled or perhaps quickly passing through a cluster of leaves like a time when Swifty took a whole bunch of carrots and ran like a little thief. Adora remembered he was running alongside a fence and the fronds were slapping against the posts. You could hear them from quite a distance going *thap-thap-thap-thap* She contained a giggle at the memory. Oh how she wished he made it to Glimmer’s estate alright. 

“Almost done,” Catra said without looking and then a moment later, “There. You can remove your hands.” 

It took a moment to react. Several. Adora was certainly expecting something extraordinary, but this was so much more. And Catra’s mild smugness, with no attempt to hide it of course, was enough to tell Adora she was happy with her reaction. It was as much a reward to see Adora’s reaction as it was to hear her say she appreciated her.

Before her was a thick and feathery, green moss that led a path to the window she desired. Scattered within the dark green thick of it were tiny pink and red flowers. They would cluster together and appear to act as soft pillowy stepping stones. As Adora stared at them she could see the petals were rounded and curled behind themselves as if each were puckering to kiss her feet. They looked so fragile but Adora lay her bare foot upon them and let them take her full weight. It was spongy and springy. They were so soft that she ran the petals between her toes and giggled to its feel. Her eyes followed the path to the pillars that held her window. They were draped in dark purple vines that birthed flowers of its own. Flowers that had red cascading petals that drooped to the ground with the very last several petals turning bright white. The base of which looked like a grinning mouth. The top lip of it was framed with thin, long hairs of stigma and anthers that curled upwards like eyelashes. She was compelled to touch one of them but as soon as she did, just like the stalks of grass, quickly receded into itself. There were so many petals that it left a bulge in the flower’s receptacle. Adora jumped and chortled to the frightful speed. Catra laughed too. She watched it slowly stick out it’s long tongue of petals again and decided to leave it alone. She was quite happy with the curtain of colors it displayed. 

Of course, her biggest interest was her window. She approached it cautiously. It was, after all, a rippling, reflective, and amorphous fluid suspended in mid-air. It hovered over an inclined podium-like structure made of smooth white stone. There were no particular details or features that stood out from it. Perhaps Catra thought the _magic wobbly thing that could allow one to see into her world_ was enough to blow one's mind! Adora craned her neck a little to peer into it. No visions of her world came. Just the fluid reflecting her own face in blobby distortions. She looked to Catra for answers.

“For this, you’ll need a key... of sorts.” Catra didn’t want to overwhelm her. She wanted to wait until after Adora processed all that was in front of her first. She stepped closer and revealed an amulet in her hands. She held the chain, glimmering in gold, between her fingers until Adora took the hint to arch her head down a little. When she did, Catra slipped it over Adora’s head and then cupped her hands under her hair to free it from the chain. She held onto Adora’s shoulder to tell her, “Once you take hold of the amulet, your window will awaken.”

Holding the amulet up by the chain, Adora took a closer look. The smooth ovoid shimmered a rainbow of colors upon the slightest turn of the gem, but it’s chatoyancy didn’t cover up the more reflective blue and gold flecks within. The flecks, upon inspection, swirled in one direction, but turning the gem slightly made it appear as if it swirled in the opposite direction like rivers of glitter. Had it not been for a slight bit of urgency, Adora could probably stare at her amulet at length. Instead, she grasped it and directed her focus to the reflective fluid. 

The fluid immediately became still and revealed the lands of her hometown. It was so far out to see anything too recognizable but it was enough to cause a hitch in Adora’s breath. She was overcome with a wave of emotions. Tears pooled on the very edge of her eyes and threatened to spill. She took a deep breath as if to suck those tears back in. 

“If… you wish to see someone specific,” Catra informed, “all you need is to think of it.” 

As if in one saccadic movement, the scope of the window went directly to Adora’s mother. Over her shoulder, Adora watched her baking in the kitchen. She was making another set of rolls for her husband and son. Flour caked her hands and all the way up to her forearms. Adora forced herself to view her mother from a different angle. Light brown hair was tied into a loose ponytail. Shorter lengths frayed and flopped over her brow and Adora gulped to swallow a cry. It wasn’t just because she was missing her mother or her family, but because she wasn’t humming. She had never kneaded with a melody filling her home. Instead, scorn was the frozen expression on her face. She was no longer kneading with love or joy. She stared unfocused into nothingness, only going through the motions as she was working her hands into the folds. There was nothing but pain and loss. 

Adam walked in and offered help only to receive an unfocussed “no.” He, too, lacked any life. Life in which he used to be so full of and normally spent it teasing Adora and farming with their father. There was no bounce in his step, no witty remarks, no means to do anything, but go through the motions. 

When Adora thought of her father, the focus quickly shifted to unkept fields - _why was the grass so long? It was not like this when I left._ He was there lying on the ground, a hand over his face. She couldn’t see it clearly, but she knew he had cried. It was as if he had done so much of it he had tired himself. Streaks of wet now poured down her cheeks. She couldn’t remember a time when her father had ever been so broken. A man so unbothered by pressure or stress that you’d think it impossible to weaken him. 

Adora turned away and hugged her own arms. She couldn’t watch them. The lump in her throat grew too large to bear and she bellowed out a single cry. 

Catra waved the window away with concern, confusion, and a bit of anger - not so much at Adora but the sight she beheld was so contradictory to expectations. “Was this not what you wanted? Why are you crying? Tell me.” She swooped near and gripped Adora’s shoulder, not quite knowing how to console, “Adora?”

She said nothing. She leaned her head on her lady’s body and rocked it slowly. She didn’t know how to answer such a question. She wasn’t even sure if she could compose herself enough to speak. Muscles tired themselves and she slouched to the ground. Catra followed, still ignorant of what she could do, but held her just the same. She stroked her hair as a way of calming her. Adora cried hard and everything was catching up with her. The reality of it all. The world she was on was not just a visit. And her body just gave out, slipping into unconsciousness. 

Blue eyes began to flutter open. Her world was approaching dusk it seemed. She lay on her back in a cushioned bed of moss and flowers and her head lay in the lap of her goddess. She stared at the dimming sky. The first words out of Adora was an apology and then, “You gave me a wonderful gift.” It came out dry and flat. 

Catra locked eyes with hers, “Are you…,” she thought carefully about her words, “Perhaps you could tell me, when you’re ready, what I’ve done wrong?” She meant with her gift, but Adora could only think of the moment she was taken away. The moment she saw those dark looming clouds filled with rage and displayed only signs of eradication. 

A dark rage bubbled inside Adora and every bit of her wanted to unleash it all at once. She calmed, however, to Catra's sincerity. There was something about the way Catra looked at her and her actual desire to do right. She made every attempt to see from her perspective. Remembering her story of repeated failures and the thought of eternity alone. What could such isolation do to someone? To an immortal?

A breath first. Perhaps two. “My family mourns me.” She wanted to tell her goddess that she’d done nothing wrong, but she could not stop herself. “And I can see no joy ever returning to their lives.” She cursed herself having voiced her thoughts. Despite her calmness, she knew it to be the rage inside her that commanded her voice. She apologized again. “I’m sorry, your gift was perfect. Exactly what I wanted.” Now she was getting angry at herself as her words were not meant to come out so bitter.

Silence again. Catra was simply thinking but that didn’t help Adora’s racing mind. She gave Adora a nod, small as it was, and then gestured to stand. As Adora rose and tried not to show reluctance, Catra waved the window to appear near them. “Think of your mother once more.”

“I-I can’t. I can’t look at her this way,” Adora pleaded as tears were already beginning to form again. 

Her lady held her hands with hers and gave it consoling pats. “Just once more,” she insisted. Adora drew in a breath as she knew the dreadful face would bring her to tears again. She thought of her mother as commanded and the scope immediately went to her. She was in a rocking chair now, again, staring into nothing. Adora shut her eyes and began to recede but Catra held her hands. She brought them to the window and slipped her hands into the pool of her vision, “Speak to her.”

After a brief confirmation with her eyes, she spoke. “Mom?” Her mother jolted in place and furrowed her brows. She looked around and saw no one. Adora was just as startled. She couldn’t believe she made contact. “Mom! You can hear me?” Unfortunately, her mother only thought she had gone mad. She gripped her head and tried to shake her thoughts away. “No! Mom, you’re not crazy! It’s me! It’s our lady! Catra! She let me speak to you. Mom, I’m okay! Please!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodness what a couple of weeks it's been! Before I get on to what's to come let me say thanks again for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated! and TELL YOUR FRIENDS PLEASE! SPREAD THE WORD! haha
> 
> We WILL be a little more playful in the next chapter. Certainly some angst to start but we get to see Adora being more like the Adora we all know and love. Still a LITTLE out of character but we'll get closer and closer. 
> 
> The WHEN for the next chapter is going to be a little tricky. I'm pressed to hit deadlines for the pre-holiday crunch time. I will have little to no chance to write every day like I want to and the next update, realistically, will be the Monday of the 28th. That's my target date. Worst case scenario, it'll be the Monday after. This month is going to be kind of extra stressful.


	3. Chapter 03

_I pray my Lady hears my call  
_ _In Her loving arms and warm embrace  
_ _When I falter, when I fall  
_ _I give my soul to divinity and Her grace_

 _May She have pity in my darkest hours  
_ _With Her patience and Her holy will  
_ _When I’m tempted, when I cower  
_ _I calm my unsteady nerves to serve Her ‘til_

 _For decisions made in wrongful haste  
_ _By taking penance, for Her to see  
_ _When I was weak, when I was losing faith  
_ _I still find sanctuary in Her place of sanctity_

A tear-stained and harrowed face stared into the room of Adora’s had-been home. Adora tightened her grip around her amulet and was turning her knuckles white. “Mom…, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. There was no time and I… I just- You know how I rush into things.” Only grimace to the sound of her voice. Her mother didn’t believe the disembodied speech emanating from her mind. Anxious breath heaved in Adora’s chest as she searched for something to say. “Just…, just entertain the idea for a moment.” And a moment was taken for her mother to consider it. She looked to the side at the idea of “entertaining it.” It was something that Adora said when she got into trouble.

When Swift Wind was first taken home as a pony, “J-just entertain the idea that Swifty fits in Adam’s clothes better than Adam! Swift Wind was cold!” When Adora and her friends were caught next to Adam who was bound to a tree by a net, “Dad! Just entertain the idea that Adam said he could run faster than Bow’s arrow! It was Adam’s idea!” When sweet buns went missing, “Are- are we really looking at me right now? Really? Just entertain the idea that Adam ate the buns and threw flour at my face to make it _look_ like I ate it. You know what I think? This is a setup!” 

Finally, her mother spoke, but no more than just above a whisper. For the sake of retaining some semblance of her sanity, she didn’t want the rest of her family to know she was talking to herself. “Did our Lady hurt you?”

Without hesitation, “No.” She let out a breath of relief to her mother talking. “She’s very sweet and kind. She’s given me- it’s hard to explain.” She paused for a breath, not knowing what to talk about or how often she could talk to her mother, let alone the rest of her family. This realization gave her a sudden jolt. Being so focused on her mother she’d almost forgotten about Catra standing not too far aside from the window. It was like she was waiting patiently for her turn and it made Adora feel there was some sort of urgency to finish up. “Mom, I know it’s only been a couple of days, but I’m fine and it’s beautiful here.”  
  
“A couple of days?” her mother asked with silent rage. “It’s been weeks!” she growled through her whisper. “I found out about your disappearance a day after you were gone from your friend, Bow. I was awake the whole night waiting for your return.” She sniffed hard and her tears began to start again. A soft thudding beneath her wooden rocking chair came from her trembling shoulders. “Our Lady took you. She took my baby!” She let out the most pained wimper Adora had ever heard that erupted into breathless sobs. 

The sound of it was so tortured it caused Adora’s throat to tighten. “Mom?” her throat hoarse now, “Mom, that isn’t what- What do you mean weeks? I-I don’t understand.” She watched her mother dig her fingernails into her scalp and sob further into the crux of her arms. It appeared the idea of Adora speaking to her was fully entertained. Adora couldn’t listen to it any further and let go of the amulet and retracted her other hand as if both were bitten. 

She turned her head to her goddess feeling worse than she had before. Through blurred, teary vision, she saw Catra reach out to her, confused and disappointed. But, warm, tender hands squeezed Adora’s shoulders. There was nothing she could say for comfort. 

They both knelt on the ground and Adora forced composure. She squeezed her eyes shut for a long moment and said, “Why does she say weeks? I don’t understand your Grace.” She gasped a breath to stifle a cry and swallowed. 

“You were…,” Catra kept her voice soft and low and held her hand, “very tired - exhausted.” After giving a moment for Adora to get the hint, she tried to elaborate, “No mortal has ever journeyed here. No mortal has ever journeyed outside their realm, Adora. They can’t.” She gave Adora’s hand a soft squeeze. “I provided what I could, but there was still much strain on you. And…,” she thumbed Adora’s knuckles, “you needed rest.” Adora knew there was more and her lips quivered. They resisted the urge to tell her Lady to get to the point. “It has been sixteen of your days since your arrival.”

_Sixteen days_ , Adora repeated to herself. Sixteen days that her family thought she was dead. And then she reflected, they still do. She couldn’t think of anything to say. There was nothing better that came out of her mouth than a simple and exhaled, “I see.” They held a silence and Adora had not yet dried her tears. She soon asked, “And, you held me the entire time?”

This question drew a tiny smile from her deity. With an added slow blink, she nodded. “I nourished, cleaned, and monitored you.” Her tail curled around her own hip now as she sat more comfortably on the ground and she waited for more questions.

Adora blinked and understood what she meant by nourish. The remnants of her belly filling could still be felt, but “cleaned” sent alarms in Adora’s head and hoped it was nothing more than an easy vanishing of what might be considered waste. She dared not ask. Still, the thought of her family weighed heavy on her mind and she felt herself slipping into darkness. What good was the ability to talk to her family if they couldn't believe the voice in their heads? She stared at her goddess with sorrow and an expression that merely asked, _What now?_ Her mouth left gaping as if to speak but what more could she say or ask? 

Not content with how painfully miserable Adora was with her window, Catra offered a suggestion. She spoke in the same soft and low tones as before, “If I were to send a gift to your family, would this window be…,” she pulled her hands away from Adora’s and stood up. A mild ripple in her airy, black robe from the gentlest breeze. “...more enjoyable?”

A sniff to the question as it wasn’t clear. “A gift?” Adora asked. She hadn’t risen. She hadn’t even looked towards Catra. 

“Mm,” she hummed, “One that would put your family at ease.” She approached her again and held her hands out for Adora to rise too. “I assure you, only smiles.”

 _So help me, Catra, this better work, because I have nothing left_ , Adora thought. She also thought it strange to use Catra’s name in vain when she’s standing right in front of her. A saddened sigh escaped her throat. It was barely audible but Catra certainly heard it. An ear twitch to the sound that Adora noticed from the corner of her eye. With a slow rise, she took her Lady’s hands that were offered to her. She hadn’t quite looked at her but Catra asked a question that drew her attention.

“Do you trust me, Adora?” 

Even without the most gentle voice Adora had ever heard or even without those soft pleading eyes, what was Adora to do? Say _no_ ? Say _I’m not sure, we’ve only just met_ ? Say _well, you might be a little unstable on account of being alone for eons of time and had threatened to erase all life in the world I used to live on, maybe we should put a pin in that question until later_? Adora dutifully nodded. 

A smile creased Catra’s lips with a soft glow of her eyes and a sudden surge of energy ran through Adora’s body. Those eyes looked at Adora with warmth which contrasted the raging glow Adora had seen upon Catra’s first appearance. Something pulsed inside her and caused her to give a light gasp. She then gave a short, shuddered exhale. It was invigorating but only in the sense that it had replenished her. Tired muscles from sobbing out what she felt was her soul for the past few hours now soothed. It was a warmth from the core of her belly that spread outward to the tips of her fingers and toes. Another pulse caused her to inhale a cooling gasp and then it drifted away as Catra’s fingertips had gently slid off of Adora’s. 

“Do you feel a little better?” Catra asked as she straightened her robes which seemed to have already been straight. 

Adora was still feeling the effects like the ending of a massage and she was forced to begrudgingly accept its end. “Y-yes my Lady. But what-”

Catra interrupted with a short giggle, “Let’s find out.” She directed Adora to her window, “Show me your farm,” Catra said with a suspicious smile. 

Adora was setting herself up for disappointment as she fumbled for the amulet. She hadn’t quite felt how low it hung and ended up poking herself in the chest before she clutched it. She took slow anxious steps towards the window and with a deep breath, done as instructed. She huffed at the sight. Fields of wheat covered the land. Some were ready to harvest while some were just sprouting or just needing a little more time. It was amazing to look at. Not for its plentiful bounty but the work of art Catra had gifted them. It was of Adora’s face, etched out to perfection. She saw Adam jumping and pointing at the fields next to their father, yelling, “Dad! Dad! Do you see this! It’s Adora! It’s Adora!” 

She turned to Catra briefly with excitement, “I-I-I have to tell my mother!” And, with the thought of her mother she began to reach into the pool to speak. However, just before breaking the barrier of the pool, Catra’s hand shot out like a viper’s but without the bite. Instead, it was with a feather’s touch. “My Lady, I’m sorry, I don’t understand.” 

“I’ve…,” she jostled her head and rolled her hand as she let go of Adora’s, “taken care of that. Please, only look for now. I assure you, you will speak with them again.” 

“A-alright,” she said with softened disappointment. Adora complied, with not much choice, but she complied. She watched her mother crying again, but fortunately, with joy. She hugged a golden parchment - in color, not of material - against her chest and she knelt down with it. She bowed graciously and between sniffles and cries, “Oh, she’s alive! She’s really with our Lady! Oh! Thank you!” 

Adora turned to Catra touching her shoulder. It was felt more by her warmth than the weight of her hand; it had been so delicate. “Perhaps we could give them some time with the news I’ve given them?” Disguised as a question, Adora knew well this was a command to move away. 

“Of-of course.” She took one last look, seeing Adam and her father enter the house and telling her mother the news about the fields only to be interrupted with the golden parchment. And then all vanished as she let go of the amulet. Perhaps it was the emotional adventure Adora had already and her Lady sensed that the mental anguish had been too much to continue in one day. She stared at Catra without a word yet and approached. After finally uttering the words, “Thank you,” she hugged her. An embrace, she realized, may not have been wanted and stiffened her limbs. But, tense muscles soon felt soothing heat press upon her back. Immortal hands slid across over her shoulder blades and stayed. To Adora’s surprise, Catra sighed into her neck as if a heavy weight was lifted from _her_ shoulders. This returned embrace appeared to border upon longing and want. As soon as they separated, Adora reflected that this hug may have been more for Catra than her.

“Come!” Catra encouraged with a dazzling smile and spun around as she backed away with arms out to the sky, “What more can we do to this world to keep _this_ face?” she gestured to Adora’s relieved expression. A happiness Catra wanted to sustain.

More? Adora’s jaw jostled in place in thought and she released a chuckle, “I haven’t the faintest idea.” What more could she ask for? After all that? Her eyes darted around at the blank canvas ahead of her window. She caught sight of her Lady giving her a curious stare like a musician waiting for a request after having asked for an encore. “Uh-uh, a meadow!” she managed to sputter out as she felt imaginary pressure to answer.  
  
“A meadow?” Catra asked with a smirk.

“And… a field of golden wheat. Enough I could get lost in!” Childhood memories flashed in her mind’s eye. A particularly good year for harvest for her father. At the age of four, when the stalks were still taller than them, her and Adam would run around at random as fast as they could to evade being caught by their father. Adora laughed at the memory, realizing the only reason they were ever caught was because she’d blindly go crashing into her brother. They couldn’t hear each other over the sound of their own screams and mostly went around in circles thinking their father was right behind them. Instead, Randor was laughing, with perfect visibility, at the small figure eights they were making in the wheat. 

Catra hummed a chuckle and then crouched to the ground. She began to pat it with her fingertips which soon looked almost like she was massaging it. Her smile grew wider and then she thrusted her hands into the dirt. A massively wide pulse of green shot forward followed by a ripple of growth. There was a divot in the center that the meadow wrapped around. Lush grasses of deep greens that flowered with magenta and purples dyed the various areas and were only contrasted by the yellows that puffed around them. The air was suddenly perfumed with grassy herbs and Adora inhaled, flaring her nose to the ambrosial scent as it continued to permeate the air. Another pulse, this time of brighter green, flashed even farther ahead. Even from such a distance, Adora could see her wheat field forming in the center of the meadow’s divot. They began dark green but quickly grew and aged to the rich yellow and light-brown hues she was used to. As it finished, she could see a gust of wind blowing through it and she watched it ripple through the expanse of the land. Beyond memorizing, it was also just beautiful.

After a quick dusting of her hands, Catra stood up and walked back over to Adora who was still marveling at the sight. And, as usual, stiffened like a rock to Catra wrapping an arm around her waist. Catra leaned in, “Let’s get a better view.” Immediately the meadow and the wheat fields descended or perhaps a hill beneath them was rising. Adora couldn’t tell right away, but the motion was a little dizzying. The bird’s eye view, however, yielded a work of art. Between the waves of subtle spices hitting her olfactory senses and the ripples in the meadow and wheat that glistened in the oranging, late afternoon sun, Adora gasped. And, even though she felt Catra holding her, she was compelled to do the same; albeit a bit cautiously. It felt right and Catra showed no sign of protest. 

They stood there in silence for a long moment. More for Adora to work through her astonishment. Not just for its beauty, but because it was for _her_ . And not that Adora was complaining, but she couldn’t get over _why_. 

Catra leaned towards Adora with a grin, “Would you like a closer look?” 

“Mm,” she affirmed with a gleeful nod. And then Catra let go of her waist to grab hold of her hand to drag her running. Catra giggled to surprising Adora who was staring down the steep hill wide-eyed making her legs run as quickly as they were able. Her brows rose in alarming worry not from Catra’s dragging but the hill was so steep, she’d surely tumble if she didn’t plant a foot in front of her fast enough. She was concentrating on not falling so much she didn’t even think to scream. But, as the slope evened out, she regained more control and was able to slow herself down along with her rapidly beating heart. Catra continued laughing as Adora was still catching her breath. 

“Ah, that was fun,” she cooed with a sigh. They began walking casually through the thick of the meadow. Everything was so springy beneath their bare feet, but Adora noticed nettles in the grass and wasn’t sure if they were safe to touch. She’d step so carefully around them that Catra raised a brow and stopped, “Am I missing something?” 

Adora stopped too, “Your Grace, it’s just the nettles. Do they sting? I mean no disrespect. It’s so beauti-” 

“You’re still so tense,” she sighed, sounding so disappointed. “It’s alright, I’m expecting too much too soon.” Adora seemed to be on the verge of another apology. Catra faced her and grabbed the sides of her arms and gave them a light rubbing, “I will never hurt you.” She then bent down and picked a nettle nearby with a nice healthy crunch. It flowered several lines of cascading petals, much like the cascading tongues that hung from the vines near Adora’s window. She revealed it’s stem which looked to have grown fur on itself and the leaves too, had very long and very thin wispy hairs on them. Adora focussed heavily and examined it more for its peculiar nature. After tracing the pad of her finger over the fuzzy stem, Catra held it out for Adora to take, “I’ll never hurt you,” she repeated quite seriously. 

When Adora took the flower from Catra’s hand, Catra began walking towards the wheat fields, folding her hands behind her back. She was so stoic that it instilled a sense of shame. Adora quickly caught up with her, “My Lady, I’m sorry I offended you. I just-”  
  
Catra released a heavy groan, “Adora, please stop doing that.” Adora’s head quickly turned away not knowing what to do. “My name, Adora. Call me Catra. Let’s do away with formalities. No more, ‘my Goddess,’ ‘my Lady,’ ‘your Grace,’ my, your, whatever,” she bobbed her head left and right as she spoke. Adora’s chin began to rise again and she saw Catra’s hand extended toward her. Catra’s eyes pleaded, “Let’s have some fun?” 

Adora gave a single nod in understanding and began to reach towards it and then stopped. Her lips curled into a smile, “Should I prepare to run again?” Catra’s pleading eyes turned devious and she couldn’t hide a grin. She snatched Adora’s hovering hand and pulled. Adora yelped but was more expectant of the surprise and kept pace more with her goddess. When she was dragged into the wheat fields, Adora couldn’t believe how tall they were. They were twice the height she was used to and it towered over her. She watched the little tails wag overhead as they ran through, turning this way and that. The dimming, orange glow of the sun was tinting the wheat in such a delicious caramel. And then, she felt her goddess’s hand slip away. When she stopped to look around, she was surrounded by stalks. “My-” she stopped herself and cleared her throat to try again, “Catra?” she called out. All she heard was the wind whispering through and the faint sounds of Catra chortling. “Catra?” she called again, this time a little more inquisitive.

A disembodied voice came in one direction to the left of her, “Care to play a game?”

It was so playful that it would be sinful not to and Adora was welcoming any distraction from the unending questions that circled her mind. “I’d love to. What kind?”

This time Catra’s voice came right behind her and it made the tiny hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. “Catch me before sunset and I’ll…” as soon as Adora turned around to the voice, Catra continued from another spot, “well, let’s find out your reward when you find me.” She gave such a cute chortle. 

It was contagious and Adora huffed a bit of laughter of her own. “I must warn you, I’m pretty good at this!” She shouted only because she was uncertain how far her Lady was. 

A blissful grin appeared right in front of Adora, “Is that so?” Catra then receded into the reeds of wheat.

Adora gave chase and playfully complained, “Not fair! I can’t disappear like you can!”

Another appearance, this time behind Adora again, “I suppose I can just run around.” 

Adora flinched to the surprise and quickly spun to catch her but ended up hugging the air as Catra skipped off into the narrow pillars of orangey gold with playful laughter. “You promise?” Her eyes darted around and kept an ear for Catra’s response. Even without the use of her divine powers, she was quick and nimble. Once Adora heard her confirmation in the distance, she darted in that direction. Adora grew up with wheat, she knew exactly how to move through it and managed to startle Catra with her approach. She jumped out of view with fits of giggles that she tried to muffle. They were so joyful. It elated Adora to hear them. But they soon quieted after circling around her and then there was silence. Adora’s eyes narrowed to it and quietly took steps to the direction she last heard a rustling. 

This must have been the first time Catra had played a game. Could her goddess have been so lonely? Where were her friends that she spoke of? The thought alone was heartbreaking. 

“I hope you’re not disappearing! You promised!” She hoped that would coax Catra to reveal her location but she was met with silence. She whispered to herself, “Hm, tricky tricky.” She then heard two pats against the stalks. And then again. Adora was making her silent approach. Could it have been an accident? A trap? The sun was dimming faster now as it always does before escaping the horizon for the day. Time was running out. The two tiny thaps were heard again, louder as she neared. She started hearing the sound of hooves and realized that perhaps the long-haired deer migrated to this new area, but this thapping didn’t come from the deer. Nevertheless, she pursued her original target, nice and slow. A grin to herself and careful breath to the sight of her goddess, narrowly visible between the gaps. Adora paused to observe. Catra was ready to spring away and her ears twitched to any sound. Her tail flicked against the wheat in excitement - the thapping. If Adora pounced now, she’d miss the opportunity, but time was really against her now. One more delicate step and she could see her Lady biting her lip with a smile. She was truly having fun. A thrill to be had once she’s caught, Adora thought to herself. She eyed her goddess’ wrist. Her waist would be too lucky, but her wrist was possible. She tensed for the right moment. She watched those ears twist to the opposite direction and she leapt out as quickly as she could, “GOT YOU!” she shouted. Catra sprung out in startled excitement but Adora’s hands made purchase. Her Lady’s eyes widened to the decent hold Adora had on her, but it wasn’t her hand that Adora held. Smiles quickly turned to panic and from panic to fear to Catra glaring in horror. Those powerful eyes darted between her and Catra’s tail. Sweat formed on Adora’s brow and she released with tense hands up in the air. She didn’t know. “I-” Hot tingles pricked her skin all over. “I’m-” It was just a tail, did this mean something more? _I’ve touched tails before and they didn’t mind. Oh no! Is this something sexual?_ _What have I done?”_ Adora gulped at the silence and threw herself to the ground, “I’m sorry! I’m sorry. I’ve offended you! I swear it was an accident! I’m sorry my Lady!”

Catra held her tail close to herself and she looked away flustered. Adora would see her cheeks tinting red if only she would look up. “It’s-” Catra cleared her throat and composed herself, “It’s alright. It’s nothing. It’s just been a long time since my tail has been tou- Let’s pretend it didn’t happen.” Adora refused to lift her head. Catra let her tail slip away from her fingers and she crouched down. Then thought better of it to just sit with her legs crossed. “Adora? I’m not angry, truly.” She then raked her fingers over Adora’s scalp, “Adora, please rise.”

It was so soothing to have her fingers comb through her hair, but it stopped after only two strokes. She lifted her head slowly. Tears streaked her face and she saw Catra make a pained face to the sight of her. Catra thumbed a falling tear and Adora tried to blink away the rest. “I’ve not offended you?” Her voice was so timid it could break an immortal's heart to hear it. And it nearly did. 

Catra shook her head, “Of course not. Just a little embarrassed,” she snickered at herself.

“My Lady, I don’t deserve your kindness, I- wait, why would you be embarrassed?”

Catra huffed at her, “Because you won!” she laughed again. And just at that moment, her world darkened to night. Dots of new light began to illuminate the ground. Adora couldn’t see well through the stalks of wheat but there was an aura glowing around them. She could only see that and the faint glow of Catra’s eyes. They softly lit her cheeks. “And again, it’s _Catra_. I get enough of ‘my Lady’ through prayers.” She took Adora’s hand and patted it, “Tell me your prize. You should feel proud! You defeated an immortal!” She chortled to this. 

Adora’s racing heart did begin to calm. She was stunned by how unnaturally natural her goddess was. There was another moment to shake away her daze to the realization that Catra was still waiting for an answer. “Dinner,” she said just above a whisper. 

Catra chortled in slight confusion, “Of course I would give you dinner. It needn’t be a prize.” 

“Yes,” she started slowly, feeling more relaxed that Catra was showing no signs of anger or offense, “but I’d consider it my prize and not a gift. I’ve earned it.” Maybe it was the delicate glow that framed the patient smile that creased Catra’s cheeks, but it made Adora a little daring. Bold enough to say, “And not just any old dinner, I want something-” she paused to the attentive smirk on Catra that became more visible as her eyes focused to the little light they had. Perhaps it was too cocky. Adora started to walk it back. She continued but it came out as whispers, “divine,” and to be safe, she added, “As divine as you my La- my…, Catra.” 

An eruption of snorted laughter came and Catra clasped her hands together in one big smack of amusement. She arched her head back as she couldn’t contain her laughter and fell to her back. The wheat crunched satisfyingly behind her but it was hardly heard over her guffaws. “Oh Adora!” And Adora had no idea what to think of this. And then Catra managed, “As divine as m-” and she wheezed a pitchy laugh again. Adora couldn’t help but laugh too but she didn’t know what it was that she was laughing at. She could only stare in confusion. When Catra palmed her own forehead and took a beat to calm herself, “Adora, you… are… delightful.” Catra nodded several times before continuing, “You shall have food and drink - not just _any_ food - it shall be _most_ divine.” She turned her head to Adora under the night sky, “Could I tell you a secret?” Catra waited for her nod and when she received it, she patted the ground next her for Adora to lie down next to her. By then, Catra had exhaled all her laughter.

Adora looked up at the sky as her goddess did. Tiny twinkles of light dotted the sky but more than the unfamiliar stars, the sky pulsed lights of its own. They danced squiggles and waves in slow flashes. It was mesmerizing. 

It seemed like Catra was about to unload something close to her heart and she took a deep breath before speaking. “I haven’t laughed that hard in a very long time.” Catra held a smile but there was a sadness carried in her voice that told Adora that it was much longer than she could ever imagine. “There is…, _so_ much I wish to show you. To share with you. To tell you.” She hummed a sigh, “Where to begin?” She snickered to this. “I suppose it was really nothing more than a wink.” 

Adora was left pensive until, “A wink?” she asked curiously.

“Mm,” she acknowledged, “It couldn’t be so long. A wink. What is an eon compared to many?” She shrugged. Adora swallowed hard. This concept of immortality and infinity was difficult to wrap her head around and she knew that her existence was yet another “wink.” Catra waved a hand in the air as if to shoo away a thought, “I’ll tell you more in time, but for now, I won’t bore you.” 

Despite it all, Catra’s voice was soothing and Adora welcomed it, “I wouldn’t mind hearing more.” The inflection in her voice made it almost a question as if to seek approval. The air was cool now; calm. She could feel the heat radiating off Catra and ever so slightly scooched closer. Suddenly a warm, golden glow came from the wheat around them. They appeared first as dimmed embers from a fire and then brightened to something of a small campfire’s light. Adora’s wonder never ceased and felt wonderfully relaxed to the color. Feeling comfortable, she then probed, “Perhaps you can tell me about your friends?”

With a start of a small chuckle, “Ah, my friends, I wonder how they would see me now.” A tinge of regret washed over Adora. The sadness in her voice could only indicate she must have opened a wound that hasn't fully healed. “I must warn you,” she drew a finger up, “they can be… a lot,” she snickered to this, “but loving.” Catra then glanced at Adora and spoke a little more sultry, “One is a little more loving,” and giggled to herself.

Adora was enjoying how casual Catra was and braved a suggestion, “Ah, a lover?”

“Keen you are,” she said, “but that was long ago. We’re no more than friends, I promise.” Adora blinked to that. She promised? Why would she need to? Adora’s thoughts were interrupted when Catra spoke more, “She wanted more than I could offer her, and similarly, I wanted only more from her than her other partners.”

“Oh!” Adora couldn’t believe how quickly the conversation escalated.

“More your type, Adora?” She smirked suggestively at Adora and buoyed her brows.

“What? No! I mean…, I don’t mind it, I mean NOT _me!_ ” Her face was so hot from embarrassment. “I mean NOT FOR _me_ … It’s NOT FOR ME! BUT IT’S OKAY!” Adora caved into herself, covering herself with her hands and arms. 

There was a moment of hesitation before Catra erupted into a shrill laugh. “Adora! Your beautiful face! I did not know faces could change to a color so red! Should I be worried?” Catra continued to laugh until Adora turned away even more. “Oh don’t be like that. I was teasing! Teasing, Adora!” The heat in Adora’s face and ears remained and discussing the topic felt so inappropriate. Seeing no relief, Catra made an attempt to alleviate the tension, “I’ll tell you something truly embarrassing then.” Adora shook her head. More embarrassing than that? What other gods must she pray to to make Catra stop? Catra took a breath, “What you know as a cat was meant to be the superior species!” Adora hesitated and tried to process what Catra said. She slowly turned back to her to make sure she heard right. “In _my_ image, Adora!” Catra giggled out. 

Adora huffed a laugh, “You’re lying,” she accused.

With a tight smile, Catra shook her head, “They were supposed to guide your species so I wouldn’t have to micromanage every disaster. And look!” Catra stuck out her tongue and pinched the tip with both her hands to show Adora. It revealed, not spikes, but short, rounded columns as if Catra had tiny tongues on her tongue. “I oh uhn,” she let go over her tongue and spoke again, “I don’t even know how these turned into the same substance as your fingernails! I… messed up… somewhere,” she said with some disappointment and shrugged.

Adora bit her lips to hold a laugh. It sounded so absurd. “I…,” she squeaked a giggle, “I really don’t know what to say.” A snicker escaped and Catra snickered too until they both bellowed a good laugh. They soon panted their breaths to calm themselves.

“So you see, Adora,” she said through a sigh, “I’m not as divine as you believe.”

“Please forgive me if I’m a little skeptical, but I cannot see a cat as anything but divine,” she giggled out further. She held a subtle smile on her lips. For a moment, she forgot herself and offered a soft gaze in her Lady’s direction. Maybe it was lighting, maybe it was the peaceful quiet, but that blissful expression on Catra’s face and how her lengthy hair draped over her shoulders like dark waterfalls, it was nothing short of divinity. Perfection. 

“Are you… alright, Adora?” Even though she smiled, Catra’s brows converged with concern to Adora’s stare. 

Adora’s brows shot up as if awoken from a daze, “Hm? Yes! Yes, of course.” A beat and she cleared her throat, “Tell me more, um, of your friends, but maybe… not so in depth?”

Catra snickered but agreed. She began by describing her previous lover, Perfuma. The one who shared love with many. Catra spoke of her with admiration stating she was bright, not just with intellect but personality and a lover of nature. Catra molded her from the dirt beneath them. She was slender and freckled, detailed by bits of the dried wheat she used. She dressed her with garments of flowering vines and light linen that draped her chest and hips. A crown of flowers where it sat on her head and wicked thorns at the top. A symbol of a gentle goddess in her own right but not to be trifled with. “Don’t mind the thorns, they’re there to represent her…,” she paused and gave Adora a look, “passion,” and she passed another look to the gawking expression on Adora’s face.

“I’m simply amazed. You don’t need to tease me again.”

She giggled, “Wouldn’t think of it!”

Adora huffed in return, “Of course not.”

Catra pushed her hair to the side opposite of Adora and her tail curled and uncurled at the tip as she rose another figure from the ground. It twisted as it rose upwards. Waves, too, swirled around the figure. She looked so powerful with her muscular arms thrusting a trident into the air. Adora awed at it which earned her a snicker. “I _may_ be giving her too much credit. Mermista is lovely and strong, but also,” she motioned her hands forward, pushing the model into a relaxed, seated position, “very easygoing.” The figure of this goddess was so easygoing that it appeared slouched with a leg draping over an armrest and her head knocked back without a care. “This is more like her,” she said with a taut smile, “and I’ve almost forgotten about our brief time together. It would have lasted longer if she hadn’t loved water so much,” she huffed a laugh.

“Water?”

“She is a master of it.”

“No,” Adora corrected, “I mean..., you don’t like water?” 

“It’s not that I loathe it with every bit of my very being, it’s just I need the perfect conditions and she wanted to be in it _all_ the time, Adora. ALL the time.” Adora was trying to hold back a laugh at Catra’s emphasis. Catra rolled her eyes, “She’s funny though. Witty and… just the way she carries herself,” she reminisced, “She always had an idea for things.” She gave a thoughtful pause before saying, “And then Scorpia…” A final figure rose from the ground. Pincers as large as her forearms, such well defined muscles across her back, upper arms, and thighs. A tail that curled upwards with a stinger. Scorpia appeared, to Adora, the figure of evil. “She is so lovely,” Catra sighed out with what seemed like heartbreak, “so gentle, so loyal.” She sighed once more. “Too loyal. I don’t know what she saw in me.”

“No chance of rekindling an old flame?” Adora thought to ask as if hope wasn’t all lost. Surely a relationship with such a person she seemed so fond of could be fixed. 

“No.” Catra said flatly and the figures all fell back to mounds of dirt. 

Adora silently chastised herself for being so careless. “I’m sorry,” she said looking away. 

“Oh, you don’t need to be,” she shook her head with a smile to assure her it was nothing. “Let’s get you some dinner. Hungry?” she asked cheerfully.

Adora was getting light headed. “A little. I can’t wait to see what you have in mind. I’m sure it’ll be glorious.”

With a chortle, “It will be, I promise you. All you need to do is to lick my finger.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be stupid, but I hope you read the prayer at the beginning, it took me 5 days to write and got really stressed over it only to remember that people are likely just to skip over it. 
> 
> I know this still seems out of character for these two, but we WILL see much more of their canon personalities in the next chapter and more and more as we progress. I hope you're liking it so far but if the personalities are too off right now, keep in mind that this is Catra as a goddess and WITHOUT the Shadow Weaver abuse and trauma. Aside from that, I found this really awesome art of Catra that I want to share with you. It not a fanart of my fic or anything, just my vision of Catra that happened to be drawn exactly as I imagined her.  
> https://twitter.com/Ansdrela_Art/status/1336803915183042562?s=20  
> So when you read Catra, this is how I envision her and her hair is very long, think dragging behind her ankles. It's a little disheveled from Catra's lack of care over eons of time. I could talk about this image for just as long but I'll move on. (UGH JUST THINK WHAT SHE LOOKS LIKE WHEN SHE'S SMILING OR LAUGHING - MY HEART!) 
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE -  
> Mainly focusing on stories of their past. Getting to know each other over the next several months. A little bit more world development. Adora discovers that Catra purrs. I want to incorporate music but I've never written music before so you may or may not see anything relating to that next chapter. Honestly it might be as dumb as, "Catra drops a sick beat" and then I just delete it lol 
> 
> Lastly! if you've read this chapter and my notes this far, thank you! Kudos good, but if you've already given kudos, help spread the word and recommend to your friends and followers hehe. I'm greedy, WHAT!? 
> 
> I've got about 9 or 10 chapters planned. I don't do formal outlining (i really should) so I'm never 100% sure where I'm taking the story other than the beginning, the ending, and a bunch of scattered notes of what I think would be good to include in it. Buckle up for the ending of the next chapter though (rubs hands deviously)


	4. Chapter 04

Catra held her finger out in front of Adora’s mouth. In the slow moment that Adora was processing, her eyes converged at the single point on the pad of Catra’s finger. “I’m…,” she gave it some more thought, “I…,” she blinked at it, “Forgive me, did you say  _ lick? _ ” Her eyes traveled up the length of Catra’s arm and then to her face to meet her eyes.

“If it’s easier, I could kiss you,” she suggested with a straight face, “I simply need to know how you taste.” Brows above blue eyes popped up high. “That is, how  _ you _ perceive flavors,” Catra explained. A grin crept slowly in a splendid arc to Adora’s neck and face turning a shade of red so deep she looked close to passing out. “JOKING ADORA!” A shrill laugh echoed in the air. “Breathe, Adora! I’m not going to kiss you!” She cupped Adora’s pinked face that was filled with worry and embarrassment. Catra managed to stop her laughs, but that smile could not be suppressed, “I’m only teasing.” She gave Adora’s face a light rub and retracted her hands. 

Furrowed brows formed despite Adora’s best efforts to relax. It seemed so much worse than teasing. It was inappropriate; sinful - wasn’t it? She looked away to avoid meeting her deity’s eyes further. To hide the flexing muscles behind her jaw that ground her teeth in embarrassed anger. “Please forgive that I don’t know you well enough,” she said with quiet humiliation, “I…,” she thought carefully, “didn’t expect you to be so… intimate.” Was it wrong to admit that? 

“Come  _ on _ , Adora,” her voice pleaded, but Adora couldn’t calm as quickly as she desired. Adora made an attempt to turn back but her face still felt hot. Catra sighed a breath, “I’ll make it up to you,” she said as a way of apology. “I  _ do _ need to…,” she fished for a word less  _ intimate _ , “swab your tongue if I’m able to keep my promise.” She pressed her lips to smile as Adora swallowed hard.

Adora was really going to have to lick her goddess. “A-alright,” she swallowed again in an effort to make her tongue clean, less slimy, and - she hoped - more presentable. After a nod that allowed permission, she slowly stuck out her tongue with worried brows that asked, “Like this?” 

A clawed finger reached out and the pad of which scanned the top of Adora’s tongue in a slow back and forth wave in the form of an “S.” Catra hummed as if it was peculiar and her eyes looked away in thought. But, in the same moment, Adora’s eyes widened in shock to Catra licking the same pad that had inspected her tongue. A honey-sweet giggle escaped, “Adora, you have quite the taste for sweets!” And she tasted her finger again, allowing the strange papillae to hug the tip as in a private embrace. She glanced at Adora and noticed how stiff she was again, “Why are you so flustered now? I hadn’t even teased you!”

She remained silent. She couldn’t possibly tell Catra that she thought that this was essentially an indirect kiss. But, worse, she wanted to know what it felt like. For only the briefest moment did the idea come to mind. For  _ only _ a flash of a moment was she curious how those tiny little tongues worked and how it might have felt against hers. It was interesting! Adora opened her mouth and a whispered, “Um,” came out. 

Catra rolled her eyes and dismissed it, “It’s fine, Adora. I’m not interested.” She snickered while shaking her head as she stood up. After she smoothed out her robes, which looked perfectly fine if she hadn’t, “Let’s go back to that big tree, there,” she gestured with a nudge of her head, “I want your dinner to be most…  _ divine! _ ” She giggled to it and as she extended her hand to Adora to help her up, “I want you to enjoy everything here, Adora, absolutely everything.” Adora didn’t have any way to respond to this other than to smile, rise, and let Catra lead the way.

As they traveled back, it was hard not to get too distracted by the glows and pulses of life around her. New flowers were blooming, and then  _ popping _ , here and there. Adora even nearly tripped into Catra when one balled-up flowerbud, that glowed a dim blue, shot into the air next to her. Its petals curled back and released the source of its light in tiny dots of blue embers that flickered away. When they reached the steep hill that they ran down earlier, Catra formed a stairway back up. Adora couldn’t help but expect some glorious and mystical glowing stone, but it was just dirt instead. Perhaps it wasn’t worth the effort.

They passed her window and soon arrived closest to the massive trunk of the massive tree. It pulsed life as it had the last time she’d seen it in the dark. A fluttering of birds disturbed the branches above, but again, Adora couldn’t see them when she looked straight up. All she could see were more of those dancing petals falling around her. It was as if she were living in the story books her mother and father used to tell her and her brother as children. Everything always seemed to sparkle in them. 

“One more step towards me,” Catra instructed with a hand that gestured to a spot next to her. Upon her step, Catra rested a hand on Adora’s opposite shoulder and with the other she made a platform rise from the ground. The ground obeyed her command turning from dirt to stone to some form of metal Adora had never seen before. It crystalized before her eyes, and with a wave of Catra’s hand, it smoothed as if all the jagged edges tripped and fell. Catra then leaned back a little and looked behind Adora briefly. Adora gave a glance behind herself and couldn’t catch what Catra was looking at and when she gave an inquisitive glance, Catra simply dismissed it with a shake of her head. Immediately a throne of a chair rose. Careful touches of floral detail etched the dirt throne and with a flick of her wrist, hardened it to stone. All but the seat and where Adora would lean against were hardened tough. The seat was coated with a thick moss that, when Catra took Adora to sit in it, appeared to have a peculiar shape. Adora wanted to question it, but as she sat down, it was the most comfortable seat she had ever sat in. No padding conformed to the curves of her legs and back as this had. Adora did a little wiggle-giggle as a means to show how much she enjoyed how well it cradled her butt. 

Her deity inspected her own work for a moment before she appeared satisfied with it. She turned to the tree once more and felt the crevices in the bark before she jammed her nails into it. It gave a hefty * _ slahch*  _ as she peeled a chunk about the size of her own arm away. The underside was coated with a thick sap that left drooping trails still connected to the tree until she shook it away from herself. She plopped it bark-side down on the table and the sap oozed and ran down its sides, leaving a sticky mess on the table. The wound left on the tree had already crystalized into a golden, throbbing scab. Catra placed both her palms on the table and stared intently at Adora with a smirk, “Let’s get cookin’.” Adora couldn’t help but smile back even if it appeared she was going to eat the bark of a tree. 

Little did Adora know what Catra was going to do with that sappy bark. Catra curled her fingers and her nails elongated with sharp little daggers. Black claws ripped through the table, as if it offered her no resistance, and left five horizontal gashes. She rubbed a hand over it briskly and fire flared out. On the flat portion of the table, she swirled a finger outward into a small spiral which, it too, heated. Adora immediately leaned back after feeling its stunning warmth. 

“I know what you’re thinking, Adora,” she chortled, “You’re thinking, ‘how in this world am I going to eat this tree bark and smile at the end?’” she snickered again as she pointed a clawed finger at her mortal subject, “Good news! You don’t!” She took that clawed finger and sliced a sliver of the bark and placed it on her makeshift grill. “Divine power is not limitless. We cannot create from nothing,” with her hand fully engulfed in flames, she began to shape the bark with her fingers, “But, we can change what’s there.” Bits of the bark suddenly became doughy and soft. It became this purple, malleable substance that Catra flicked away in tiny discs from the grill towards the spiral on the table. Adora’s eyes tracked each one that slid closer to her in amazement. How could she not? 

“Does that mean everything that existed has  _ always _ existed?”

Catra glanced at Adora with an expression that told her that she was getting it. “Something cannot come from nothing.”   
“So  _ you _ … have always been?”

Catra shook her head, “No, no I had a beginning. There were many before me, and many before them. So on and so on.” Hands continued to work the bark and a brief pause was taken to smear the sappy portion over the fires. “Do you wish to hear more?”

“Of course!” Although Adora was not entirely confident she’d comprehend.

Catra took a larger portion of the bark now and crushed it between her fingers and it simply crumbled like a cake. “I only know of stories that were told to me and interpreted in its own way and no one knows who came first, if there was one. But, as your people like to say, 

“Once upon a time there were only eight of us,” she then broke from the story, “I really don’t remember, it could be less, it could be more, let’s just say eight. And by us, I only mean immortals, it was long before I came along.”   
“I’m following,” Adora assured her with a teasing smugness.

“Right. Eight beings. Through some immense force, these eight were separated. Each, with their own experiences, felt a pull.” Catra folded sap into the doughy bark and formed several pouches of buns that Adora had never seen anything like before. They rested beside the discs that were rolled onto the heated spiral earlier. “It took time, but they followed that pull and found each other. They learned to talk, to create, to love. Then..., with all things that love..., they were bound to each other. Together, they became one; they became something greater. And again, this new being, felt a pull.” In one scoop of a motion, she threw dirt on the table and formed a simple goblet. Once more Catra extracted another handful of sap and, with a quick jerking motion, seemed to rip the viscosity right out of it. Before the loose fluid could fall, Catra scooped it with the goblet. She then took what remained of the sticky substance and lined the rim with it with a pinch of her fingers. “She was drawn to her origin. In time, she found her; an equal being. They spoke, they created, they loved.” Catra pulled the remaining amount of bark into the flames and rolled it. It browned and then she held it in the flames like she was trying to drown it. It bubbled and hissed with every strangling squeeze she gave it. When she brought it out, she clawed it one way, then across it, and finally a swift cut at the bottom so it would be easy to pick off the cubes of flavor that Catra intended for her mortal. A toothy grin rose to Adora’s widening eyes to how much food was now in front of her. “And with all things that love, they were bound to each other, forming yet another greater being.” Catra stuck her finger into the goblet which immediately bubbled and steamed. It yellowed then turned a deepened red. After she placed the goblet in front of Adora, provided her with utensils, and snuffed the flames of her grill with one thrust of her hand, Adora was free to eat. 

Before Adora started, however, she pointed out, “But this greater being was all alone.”   
“Only for a wink,” she exclaimed with a giggle, “And also, not quite. When we come together, we are the collective minds of our past selves. But, even then, I suppose it does get lonely. After all, why else would they create more of us?” Adora pondered this. It seemed there was a strange cycle to her deity’s existence, but in a way, kind of beautiful. A bond so strong as to become one, it sounded quite lovely. “Could I tell you another secret?” Catra looked for sincere approval as if Adora had any ability to refuse.

Adora still hadn’t touched her food. Truthfully, it made her nervous; certainly no different than the rest of her day had been. Her goddess just cooked for her and she felt undeserving. She swore to herself never to do it again, but also reminded herself, her Lady  _ did  _ insist. Regardless, she welcomed the conversation as she was fully unprepared to eat truly divine food. “Two in one day? I’m honored.” She wished herself the ability to think before speaking; a skill she never thought she’d learn.

Catra snickered at it regardless and took it as Adora’s approval, “I’m scared of it.” Adora’s brows pinched together with concern and a little confusion. And to that, Catra answered, “I feel I’d lose myself. Trapped, perhaps. I’ve never felt the pull that this story speaks of. I’ve-” she paused and looked more intently at Adora and huffed nervously, “I didn’t mean to reveal so much. These aren’t your problems. Please,” she gestured to the food while standing beside the table, “eat.” Her eyes encouraged Adora further. 

Adora held a gaze that lingered over each strange collection of food, unsure where to start, but she grabbed a two pronged fork that was beside her plate and simply stabbed the closest thing to her; one of the thick wheels that was cooked and flicked towards her first. She brought it close to her mouth and felt the heat radiate against her lips. No scent though. She gave it a soft blow to cool and said, “If my Lady wishes-” she stopped herself, “It slipped, I’m sorry. Catra,” she corrected, “if you wish to tell me more, I welcome it.” Then, Adora sank her incisors into the crispy exterior of the disc on her fork. It flaked like that of a pastry. A subtle sweetness at first as if the gums of her mouth tasted it before her tongue. Her initial bite released a salty jam mixed with an herb she didn’t recognize. Something between a caper and dill. It was so unexpected she had to hold it in her mouth to process. She salivated so much, it forced her to let it slide down her throat. It left her tongue with the same subtle sweetness it started with. The leftover flavors made her swallow again. It felt good to bite it. It felt good to press it against her palate. The jam filling felt good to smear against the back of her teeth. She looked at her goddess with such surprise and astonishment before Catra could even continue the telling of her secret. The food was divine and it belonged to divinity. “Your Grace, I-I-I don’t deserve this,” she stuttered out. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know what I was expecting. I-I made you cook, I offered nothing, I’m disrespecting you, I’m-”

Catra dropped her shoulders, shut her eyes, and leaned her head back with such visible irritation, “Stop!” Adora was immediately silent. “I  _ understand _ it’s still early,” her ears were flat against the sides of her head when she looked down at Adora again, “I  _ understand _ this is an unusual arrangement,” she dragged a clawed hand over her own scalp, combing some lengthy strands behind her ears while others seem to fold over in a mess, “And I get it, you’ve been told stories of me that have been passed down from one generation to the next, screwing up some detail or other along the way.” She huffed a heavy sigh and began to pace between the ends of the table, not quite talking to Adora, just talking. “But, I  _ asked _ to be called Catra,” she gestured in front of herself, in thought, “Wouldn’t it be  _ more respectful _ to call me what I  _ specifically  _ asked for rather than, ‘your grace,’ ‘my lady,’ ‘my goddess,’ and whatever else?” She glared at Adora who feared taking a breath. Catra then dragged her hands across her face, “I’m  _ not _ trying to scare you, Adora.” She walked down the length of the table but stopped just short of Adora’s chair, “We were doing so well, weren’t we? Weren’t we having fun?” She offered such a pained expression that pleaded to go back to the smiles they had before. Her ears were still down but not as flat anymore. 

A brief moment to breathe was needed and then Adora answered, “Of sorry,” she facepalmed, peeked through her hand, and corrected, “I mean…, I’m sorry, of course,” and she forced a smile, “It really is amazing.” Eyes stared her down as she stared at her food; a meal so great her single bite brought guilt. But, with the pressures of her goddess watching her, she pushed that guilt down to stuff the rest of the food on her fork into her mouth. Oh gods, it was good. Had this been anyone else but her goddess, she would have lost the fork, climbed atop the table, and scarfed the food down like an animal.

When she shut her eyes, the flavors expanded. There was a hint of a hot spice she felt down her throat. It was so subtle she barely noticed the first time. With each swallow, it warmed the area and dissipated. She covered her eyes with her hands and then rubbed over her brow to process more of the unbelievable flavor. She took her own hands away realizing the gesture was far from etiquette. She brought her gaze back to her Lady and breathed to compose herself, “Are you… not eating?” The moment’s awkwardness had not quite receded yet and being watched was not helping. It felt criminal to eat, especially alone. 

With a tilt of Catra’s head one way, “I suppose I could,” she said in thought. Adora gestured to the food still waiting to be eaten. “Oh, yours?” she asked. 

“I would enjoy it if you’d join me…, Catra.” Adora thought if she were to treat her as an honored guest, her Lady would not be angered. It was peculiar. Wasn’t it not some short while ago that she wanted to be appreciated? Respected?

The rumbles and crunches of dirt and stone formed another throne to Adora’s left. She expected her Lady to join her on the opposite end of the table, not the adjacent side and certainly not this close. In this manner, Adora was head of the table and Catra looked like a subordinate. Adora watched with intent and stillness as Catra tucked the lengthy fabrics about her as she sat down. She scooted herself closer as her tail curled to her lap, bumping her leg with Adora’s. Her face relaxed more, which was somewhat comforting. Catra reached for one the jam-cakes that Adora was just eating. 

“Careful! They’re hot!” Adora said only to come to the immediate realization that she just watched Catra cook with hands fully submerged into fire. “I’m sorry, it's a habit.” 

Catra brought the cake to her nose and sniffed, which Adora thought was strange. Not the sniff so much, she had done the same. Didn’t Catra know what she made? “It’s a good trait to have, Adora.” Her tone relaxed as if admonishing Adora never happened. Then, with her fangs, she took the most careful and miniscule bite. It was as if she was plucking a grain of sand with her teeth. She then brought her head back, “That is absolutely disgusting.” 

Adora’s expression had made her brows leap to her hairline. “H-” she blinked her astonishment, “How is that possible? It’s the best thing I’ve ever tasted!”

“It’s so vile,” she huffed a laugh, “These are  _ your _ flavors, though, not mine.”

“You didn’t know how this tasted? I- Wait, are you saying I have bad taste?” It wasn’t an accusation. It was the thought that there might be something wrong with her.

The question brought another laugh, “They’re just not  _ my _ flavors,” and she pushed the offending flavor disc away. To Adora’s surprise, Catra drank from the only goblet on the table to wash her palate. She watched her goddess swallow hard with a face cringing to those flavors as well and exclaimed, “Oh, you  _ really _ like your sweets.” She nodded in disgust and chuckled at it. “Try some,” she encouraged as she slid the goblet towards her mortal. 

Adora could still see the thin, glistening shine of wet that Catra left on the rim. Would it be offensive to turn the cup to avoid it? Would it be offensive not to? The shine was staring right back at her and she watched her own hand reach for the cup. The distance between hand and mouth did not allow enough time to think and she pressed her lips against the rim knowing quite well that divine lips had touched the same spot. The fluid filled her mouth and she swallowed immediately. It wasn’t as candied as her goddess made it sound. Instead it was more like a honeyed wine and it was wonderfully smooth. She hummed her satisfaction until, “Is this wine?” She licked the flavor off her lips and beyond the subtle sourness it brought, she realized she just, in the most indirect sense, licked her Lady’s lips and blushed deeply. 

“Adora! Does wine affect you so strongly? You’ve only had a sip!” She brought her face close to Adora’s to observe her, which rosied those cheeks further, and her warm hands held it in place. Catra thumbed a cheek as if that would make the tint of pink fade.

“No, no,” she chuckled, “It’s nothing. I’m fine. Really.” She tried to nod confidently so Catra would relinquish her face. 

Catra hadn’t yet. There was a still, silent moment between them and then she released with fingertips sliding away. “Very well,” she said as sat back in her chair and shrugged dismissively.

As Adora’s heart began to calm again she resumed her meal. Tinted cheeks never quite went away with thoughts of how nearly close their lips were. Could she be blamed to have sinful thoughts? A sacrilege she thought to take penance with prayer, but that would risk her Lady actually hearing those confessions. She tried to distract herself with whatever Catra was doing with a dumpling - poking it with a claw as if it would jump at her unexpectedly. Perhaps she could resume the secret, Adora thought. “Oh, it nearly escaped me, did you want to continue what you were saying, about the pull? I’m sorry for interrupting.” She scooped a few of the dumplings and mentally prepared herself for an explosion of flavors so she’d not interrupt again. 

Catra retracted her hand from adding more holes into the doughy food, “The pull, yes. I’ve never felt it. Perhaps the stories weren’t true. One can only hope.” 

“Why’s that…? If-” Adora cleared her throat and then drank a sip of the wine to clear the food from her tongue, “if you don’t mind me asking.” She coughed once as a tiny bit of wine went down her windpipe. 

Catra flicked a finger towards herself and Adora no longer felt the discomfort in her throat. Without much of a reaction, she answered, “If they  _ are _ true, then what’s wrong with  _ me _ ?” 

This had frozen Adora. How it must have hurt to admit that. She paused to think and chose her words carefully. “I cannot comprehend a reality where there’d be anything wrong with you.” 

Eyes filled with warmth stared in silence and then she huffed a laugh. She raised a hand, “This is where I’d imagine Mermista would tell you, ‘Give it time!’ and she’d be right!” she chuckled at herself, “But, thank you.” 

Conversation waned from this moment. The silence between them wasn’t terribly uncomfortable as she ate and Catra hadn’t paid much mind to it. Adora was just relieved that Catra was actually picking off some of the cubes on her last dish. Two long nails twisted with an easy wiggle until it was plucked. Each time Catra chewed she always seemed to have an expression that said, “Eh, I can eat this.” 

As it was her nature, Adora tried to assess what her new life was. She looked around to a world glowing with life and beauty. She had a window to her family and friends that overlooked fields of meadows and wheat and a goddess who was treating  _ her _ like one. 

She placed a sweet dumpling in her mouth and it melted over her tongue like a pudding. She took a deep breath through her nose before humming out her gratification. She wiggled in the comfort of her chair and exclaimed, “I’d like to reciprocate!” Her goddess raised a brow. “Sorry, that was… louder than I intended. What can I do for you?”

“Me? You’re doing it,” she snickered, “I just want to talk…, when you’re not so,” she pointed a swirling finger at Adora, “you know.” She spit-laughed at Adora’s reaction. Her mouth was gasping and clearly taking offense. “I didn’t mean it like that. Less tense. You really need to relax.” 

Adora yawned wide, “I’m relaxed.” It was clear Adora was eating more than her fill and it was making her sleepy. That and the wine she shared with Catra, since the goblet never seemed to not be full, was doing a number on her. Either way, not much energy in her left. She exhaled heavily to suggest she shouldn’t (she most definitely could) continue and she refused to be completely inebriated in front of divinity. “And quite full. This dinner was truly amazing.” Warmth caressed her face, and luckily it was not Catra’s hands, but the wine. She leaned back to enjoy lingering flavors and the relaxing melt of her brain. “I’m relaxed,” she sighed out again as her eyes came to close.

Adora could hear a small giggle. Weightlessness befell her. A small distance traveled and she snuggled into the warmth that held her. Fingers twirled in soft strands and then, with a final yawn, she fell asleep.

In the morning, Adora squeezed fabric in her hands as she woke. Eyes not yet open, she couldn’t help but wonder if it was normal to want to hug whatever she was laying on for being so comfortable. A cool breeze brushed her hair away and it pulled the corners of her mouth in a delightful grin. She felt herself rise with the object keeping her warm. 

“Sleep well?” The source of her comfort spoke. 

“I’m sorry!” Adora pushed herself up and away, but in her grogginess, fell on her ass. 

“So…, yes?” Catra snickered at her worry and immediately dismissed it. “Your belly seems to demand food,” she said to the sudden grumble. And she rolled her eyes to Adora’s apology. 

Despite Adora’s promise to herself never to sleep on her Lady ever again, she woke up the next morning to clawed fingers running through her hair that sent tingles of pleasure down her spine. That was until she realized what was happening and repeated her apology. On the sixth morning she became so predictable, she watched Catra mimic her exact moves as she fell on her ass and apologized again. Catra let out a bellow of laughter on the grassy meadow, but it was soon stopped by Adora’s nervous muttering. 

“I… don’t think I should sleep with you, I mean ON you, I mean-”

“You seem to like it, I don’t see why not,” she shrugged.

“I just don’t think… I-” she stuttered through a heart that beat in her ears and sweat that suddenly seemed to drench her chest and back.   
Who was Catra but one that toyed with these struggles. An interested smile. Curious. She waited for her to finish while trying to stifle another laugh, “Yes?”

Adora took a deep breath, “You are divine, I’m not. I don’t want to forget that and regret something I-”

“Oh yes, accidents  _ do  _ happen,” she forced feigned seriousness as if hard in thought, “but what do you suppose we should do?” Catra’s cheeks tightened, suppressing a smile that was progressively harder to contain. 

“You’re messing with me, aren’t you?” Fear of offending her Lady lingered, but not enough to prevent an accusatory glare. 

Catra shrugged her brows with a growing smirk, “If it makes you that uncomfortable being comfortable, let’s try something more traditional.” 

If traditional meant embedding a small cottage into a large hill, Adora got traditional. With some usual persuading, Catra convinced Adora to add more to the canvas that was her world. The only rule was that it could be anything she wanted just so long as it would bring her joy. To the left of the massive tree that hid birds that Adora was sure was there were large stepping stones. Each was surrounded by flowering vines that hugged them and the surface was coated by spongy purple and blue moss. They led to a magnificent hill that was covered by long and furry grass stalks that were just taller than Adora, but the ones on the face of the hill arched over like fluffy bangs of hair. As they swayed in the breeze, they shined their iridescent colors, shifting between reds, oranges, and yellows. And behind these arching stalks was Adora’s door. She was so giddy to see all the colors. 

Inside was much like the house she grew up in. A small foyer that led directly to the kitchen with a wood burning stove, empty shelves made of dirt and clay, and a small island to prepare food. Above her was a circular ceiling window that looked out of the edge of the hill. The grassy stalks arched away as if it was combed in the direction to allow as much light in as possible. Walking left of the kitchen led you to a small family room with a few rocking chairs and a cozy coffee table. This had a side window. And finally, behind the family room was a bedroom. 

A bedroom with two single beds. Each was made from clay for the shape and that same moss for cushion. There were two beds, not for her Lady to sleep in, but because she used to share a room with Adam. It was the closest she could come to home and she sat on the edge of the bed that was considered her side of the bedroom. Of course, the bed itself, that was cushioned with moss, was far better than any experience she had with hay stuffings. Especially since Swift Wind would, every so often, poke his head through the window and only munch on  _ her _ bed stuffings. Maybe, she thought, she’d bond with one of the deer that roamed this world, but she remembered the giant antler swords and decided, maybe not. She looked to the center of the wall that the head of the beds pressed against and assessed. She hoped the window space was small enough to prevent such a dangerous head through. She then stared at the empty bed across the room and held in a sadness so her goddess wouldn’t question it. A sadness she laughed at. The irony. 

Nightly plots to tie her brother up and stuff him in the barn with Swifty so she could have the room to herself. Arguments with her parents that annoyed them to no end that they couldn’t just put Adam in a stable. Every night felt like she was just a hair away from executing her plans if it wasn’t for how tired she was from her day’s work on the farm. Thankful that Catra waited outside her cottage, she let out a silent tear. 

Adora wasn’t completely devoid from her family, she still had her window. She spoke to them daily, surprising them until they agreed a certain time of day would be appropriate. She’d tell them of the things they built on her world or how she and Catra played together. She knew it sounded so unbelievably whimsical, but they enjoyed Adora’s stories even if some of the more adventurous ones had her parents’ hands clutching their hearts. 

“And so Catra just  _ launches  _ me into the air!” she tells them, “I’m soaring for a solid minute and then the ground came into view. And I see Catra falling with me in the corner of my eye with the funniest grin and I’m thinking, ‘ha haaaaa okay, she’s gonna wait until the last moment before catching me,’ and I’m really confident about it  _ until  _ the  _ ground _ is like really REALLY close and I start panicking! Then the ground is- it couldn’t be more than three fingers away from the tip of my nose and it just stays there. I’m like ‘WHAT!’ because I can still feel myself falling. The  _ ground  _ is FALLING  _ with  _ me! Then it just presses gently on my body and I start to feel it slow and then I look up and it’s just this HUGE pit! IT WAS AMAZING! You’re not going to believe what she said to me. She turns to look at me with this big grin as the pit is now  _ rising _ and she says, ‘Well, you  _ did _ say you wanted a thrill!’ Isn’t she HILARIOUS?” 

Even Bow and Glimmer were glad to hear from her even if it was strange to hear from a disembodied voice of their friend. Bow had not handled it well the first time. Much like Adora’s mother, he thought he had lost all grip on his sanity. It wasn’t until Glimmer heard Adora’s voice did they start asking Adora if she was safe. 

Adora did hesitate to make contact with one friend of hers. One friend who might panic and cause serious damage if not handled carefully. It took eight weeks, but Adora convinced herself to try. She waited for the perfect moment. An orchard farm her friend had no business being in. Large teeth crept towards an apple, “I don’t think you should do that, Swifty.” He huffed and turned his head, thoroughly confused. After a moment of silence, he neared the apple again, until, “Swifty…,” she admonished, slowly raising her tone, “don’t you dare.” She then stomped her foot to the sound of a crunch. “I _ cannot  _ believe you!” Crunch, crunch, crunch. She could almost see him giggling as he pranced around the tree. “Swifty, you leave Razz’s apples alone! I swear, if you eat ONE MORE-” he stopped immediately. “Good boy.” Crunch. “You  _ LITTLE- _ I’m telling Glimmer!” He huffed and looked around himself again. He turned left and right and all the way around. “You know what?” she felt evil and devious, “I’ll tell Bow to sing for you, every night for each apple you’ve eaten today. And  _ you _ ate  _ a lot _ of apples.” Swift Wind was now acting more frantic. His legs shifted in place and occasionally stomping the ground and whipping his tail. “Unless…,” she watched him pause and listen, “you get back to Glimmer’s estate  _ right  _ now.” He took another suspicious look around himself and he galloped away. Was it mean? Maybe. Was it worth it? Adora thought so. 

Every day was an adventure; a story good enough for a fairy tale. A paradise to which Adora had thanked Catra profusely; annoyingly so. And she was reminded, all the same, that she needn’t thank. She was already giving with the glee about her each day. Just a little over two months and Adora hadn’t ceased her forced politeness. Day after day. Forced smiles. Forced thanks. This may not have been very long for an immortal, but Catra was losing  _ mortal _ time. 

“Adora!” Catra snapped with fists clenched at her sides. She then took a breath to calm, “Adora.” And her mortal’s eyes snapped to fearful attention. She raked fingers through her tangled hair and then smoothed out a tail that fluffed a little in her outburst. “Adora,” she said again, more calm to the frozen face staring at her, “why is it so difficult?” Adora only held a gaping mouth that was at a loss for words and with slightest jostling, shook her head. “Adora,” Catra said once more, “You still don’t trust me,” and she raised a hand to immediately stop Adora from trying to deny it, “Not truly. You still fear me. You  _ still _ worry. You  _ STILL _ won’t relax!” Adora hung her head low like a dog who was being admonished for defecating on the kitchen floor. Catra continued her rant, pacing around in the flowered meadows in front of Adora, “We hardly talk unless you’re sure it will  _ please _ me. We play like you were sent to play with me. Even the conversations with your family, you compliment me with great volume so I’ll hear it!” Agitation was clearly visible as she scratched at her head with vigor as if to attempt to shake the source of irritation right out. “I still failed,” she shook her head slowly and the sky grayed and the air cooled. 

Adora’s heart raced, “I truly am sorry if-”   
“No. Say something bad about me. Anything at all, Adora. Go on, I’m waiting,” Catra turned around.   
“I- what? I don’t understand I couldn-”

“I need your trust, Adora, not your loyalty. Say ONE bad thing,” she said over her shoulder and then turned to face her sternly, “If you can’t be comfortable enough to give me even one crticism without fear, how am I ever to believe you actually appreciated me? I’ll take it as a lie! And I  _ despise _ liars! So, out with it!” Those ears were flat with irritation once more.    
The notion was ridiculous and it halted all thought. Adoras eyes searched for anything and stared above Catra’s brows, “I want to brush your hair!” Adora squinted her eyes closed at how stupid that sounded. “I mean, your hair is a mess!” She swallowed, looked away, and kept her eyes locked to the ground until she heard a thump followed by wheezing laughter. Adora’s chin slowly rose and her eyes nervously found her Lady on the ground. The squealing, high pitched squeaks Catra uttered coaxed a worried smile out of Adora. Clouds of literal despair cleared and the sun shone through. Catra was completely unable to contain her laughter. “Are you alright?” She was actually a little offended that this was so hilarious when she was quite fearful of the dangers her Lady was capable of. “It wasn’t  _ that  _ funny,” she folded her arms. She figured it was another joke, another tease.

All that came out was a breathy, “It was!” And she tried again, her voice found, “It was!” 

“It was terrifying, there,” she admitted nervously, “another bad thing.”

Only then did Catra begin to sober. She panted a few breaths, “You’re right. I won’t do that again. I won’t do it again if you stop fearing me. I will...,” she paused to walk up to Adora and cupped both her shoulders, “never hurt you.” After a gentle squeeze, Catra let go of those tense shoulders, “Adora,” she gave a moment’s pause, “you  _ can _ talk to me. I  _ want _ you to. Do you understand?”

“And you’re short!” Adora facepalmed with one hand and slapped her own mouth shut with the other making two *clacks* against her face. In the back of her mind, she was still on the task of finding ways to insult her goddess. And with her goddess asking her a different question, she needed to execute the first task first. Her hands opened away from her face, “N-not that being short is bad, I just thought-” her throat dried and she couldn’t speak.

A grin grew on Catra’s face, “That a divine immortal such as myself would have created her subjects smaller?” All Adora could do was cough a confirmation. Luckily for Adora, Catra simply giggled at it. “Funny thing about creation, it never starts how you think.” She gestured over the ground and stalks of grass grew to the height of her knees. With a swift curling of her fingers, she cut them into fine fibers. From dirt she formed a handle and a flat pad to which all those fibers clung to at their ends. Once the fine fibers were trimmed and bunched together, “So, as for the matter of my hair,” she rolled her hand as she offered the newly formed brush to Adora.

A tinge of heat came and went to the mildly embarrassing attempt at injuring Catra’s appearance.  _ I want to brush your hair? _ She chastised herself silently. And as Adora grabbed the brush, the ground beneath her suddenly moved and cradled her body into a seat. This newly formed chair was angled in such a way so that she was leaning slightly backwards. Catra then came perpendicular to her in her own chair so that her head nestled directly into Adora’s lap. 

The blue and yellows looked at Adora’s stare, “Your heart is racing, Adora. Do try to calm down.”

At first, Adora said nothing. She was still processing, not just the closeness, but the fact that divinity herself is letting her brush her hair. The added heat to her lap was not helping either. She let out a heavy breath as she sighed out, “I can do this.”  _ That was not meant to be out loud. _

“If you can’t, I really did fail. It’s just hair, Adora,” she shrugged.

“Yeah…,  _ beautiful  _ hair!” She immediately looked away and chastised herself (again) silently for not thinking before speaking. Why she tried to make it sound like it was offensive was unknown, even to her. And the little giggles that Catra gave added to her embarrassment. She pushed it aside and thought of a way to get her goddess off her lap, “Mama taught me that I should start from the bottom and work my way up. It’s less tugging that way.” She watched Catra flex a brow with a tiny toothy smirk that annoyed her. Then warmth moved away and long locks of hair were placed there instead. Adora’s eyes flashed wide in disbelief at the tangled mess, but also the unbelievable softness of all those strands clumped together. “Okay…, tell me if I tug too hard.” She only heard ambiguous giggles and took that as her queue to start. She started her brushing at the tips while the middle of the hair sunk to the ground. After several strokes, she was finding various colored petals and held in a snicker. She began to collect various blades of grass in a pile. She was surprised to find that Catra’s hair didn’t knot. Simple brushing unwound them easily and she took in more of the slack and made longer strokes, confident she wouldn’t accidentally tug a tangle. Catra had so much fluff that Adora needed to brush from the underside as well. The soft silkiness was so satisfying through her fingers. It even caused a teensy bit of envy, but she also secretly wanted to wrap herself in it. It was SO FLUFFY! 

While the brushing was a little menial, it was also calming. With her world as beautiful as it was, it was really quite wonderful. However, constantly finding twigs, grass, flowers, and even moss in that jumbled net of softness, it took quite a bit of picking at to get out. It turned her easy brushing into a more tedious task. She broke the silence between them, “You know, I’m finding a lot of treasures in your hair.”

After a pitchy giggle, “Is that so?”   
“If you brushed your hair every day, I wouldn’t be finding several bird’s nests in your hair.” She paused her brushing to see what Catra’s reaction would be. She clenched her hands with anticipation. 

“Birds’ nests, hm?”

The tone was ambiguous. Was it offensive? Adora took her chances, “Should I expect any creatures to jump out for thinking I’m destroying their home?”  _ Too far? Was that too far?  _

__ A snicker. Oh thank Catra, a snicker! “Perhaps you can help me with that, Adora. If you are open to it, that is.”

And in the snarkiest and irritated tone that fell out of Adora’s mouth, “Well, I’d be delighted.” It caused her goddess to snort a laugh and Adora huffed a bit of laughter as well. “Why are you so different than-” Maybe it was too soon. 

“Go on.”

“I just want to know who you are. That’s all,” she said sheepishly and continued brushing.

“The feeling is mutual, Adora.” Again, silence as Adora didn’t know how to reply. So, Catra continued. “With as much time that I’ve been around, it’s difficult to find where to start.”

“Come a little closer,” she said with folds of hair falling off her lap. It almost fell into the pile of nesting she picked out already. She rolled her eyes in relief and scooted the pile on the ground a little farther away from her seat. “Can you tell me about the big tree? I hear birds there, but I never see them,” and she resumed her brushing. 

“Oh, you’ve definitely seen them.” The brushing stopped. Another riddle it seemed. 

With a moment to think, “They’re the leaves themselves aren’t they.”

Catra cooed to this, “ _ Very _ close. They are the tree,” she chuckled at herself, “Another error, another flaw. It’s an abomination that’s kept me company. It’s grown bigger than I thought it would. Maybe it’ll grow so big it takes this whole planet,” she hummed a chuckle and then thought better of it, “No need to worry, it’s taken eons for it to get this big.” Adora didn’t think she could be shocked, but there she was, shocked. “After we’re done here, I can show you, but take your time. I do enjoy this.” 

“So this tree is… part bird?” Adora began finger combing the strands to feel for any more debris. Remembering that Catra likes to roll around, it wasn’t hard to imagine there was more to extract. 

“Mm,” she affirmed, “and more. I formed this planet to make things right; perfect. I scoured the ends of the universe - well, truthfully, as far as I needed - for all minerals and substance, making sure I had an abundance of each and all. It is the composition of all that I could find. After all the failures I’ve had previously, I thought I learned something,” she flailed her arm aimlessly at the sky, “but I was wrong. Again.” Adora could hear the disappointment in her sigh. “This tree was a test. An  _ easy _ test. I kept shoving in more than it needed, expecting greatness, but instead came…  _ that _ ,” she thrusted a hand toward it. As her hand dropped limp to her side, “I hadn’t touched this planet until, well..., you.” Adora pondered on this. Pondered on it for so long it begged Catra to question, “Are you still there?” She, of course, knew she was, but the lack of response made things awkward. 

“Y-yes,” she cleared her throat, “Scooch closer.” And now, Catra’s head was back in Adora’s lap with a subtle smile that asked for Adora’s thoughts. But before she gave them, “Am I allowed to touch your ears. I’ll need to brush around them.” 

“So polite,” she grinned baring her teeth, “You’re free to touch, brush, and even bend, but I ask that you don’t bite…”   
“I… I wouldn’t b-”

“...hard.” She flashed another grin which caused Adora to roll her eyes the moment she felt heat rush to her face. “Kidding, Adora, kidding. Brush away.”

She grumbled an “Mm hm,” and then, “Just relax, don’t assist. I’m going to lift your head a little to brush the back of your head.” She received a little nod of consent. How quickly those grins and smirks sobered, Adora thought, to a couple strokes of the brush against her neck and scalp. Those strange blue and yellow orbs were compelled to hide behind soft lids. Adora didn’t want to disturb that peace, but it was necessary to continue their conversation. Fortunately, she could compensate by focusing on Catra’s scalp and neck. “Do my words hold any weight?” She continued brushing her goddess’ neck, alternating between left and right that slowly rocked her head from side to side. 

“Mmm, how do you mean?”

“If I were to tell you that your errors, your flaws, still hold such beauty and wonder. A level of brilliance that removes all your faults, would you consider it? Or, would you dismiss it simply because I’m mortal?” Adora held the tip of one ear and ran the bristles down. 

A gargle of words came out, “It’s not what I-” she cleared her throat and the gargle vanished, “It’s not what I intended.”

“If  _ my _ life has taught me anything, our actions often don’t obey our intentions. And even if the outcome is not what we expected, they can be beautiful.” Adora scooped around the ears, brushing just around where they connected and followed through by running her fingers down Catra’s scalp. “So, would you consider?”

Another gargled breath escaped and Adora questioned it silently. After another moment, “I wou-” a thunder came out of her throat, but not quite a growl and then it went dead. Just silence and it seemed Catra was trying her hardest to keep it silent.    
“What was that?” Adora finally asked. Catra only shook her head subtly to dismiss it. Adora stopped brushing and placed the brush aside to ask, “No no, that was something.” An evil grin crept on Adora’s face, “You know, I have these divine guardians that hang around my parents’ barn and they just  _ love _ it when I do this,” she scratched gently behind the ears to hear a small sputter only for it to stop. “Let me hear it. I won’t tell anyone,” she giggled at her goddess and then with a careful softness, mocked her words, “I need your trust, not your loyalty.” Blue and golden eyes peeked to glare sternly only for them to close to Adora’s continuous scratching and stroking. 

Finally, deep rumbles escaped freely followed by and exhaled and gargled, “I’ll kill you later.” She turned to her side and let Adora have more access to her neck. Breath warmed Adora’s hip.

“Oh, should I stop then?” Her strokes slowed to a teasing crawl, but they didn’t cease. Then she felt Catra’s head thrust more into her torso which caused Adora to share a silent expression of, “OH WOW!” And she obeyed her goddess’ silent orders to continue. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was a really really long delay. Sorry - a LOT has happened since the last chapter. Work is REALLY heavy right now. So, stress is really high which is also affecting my physical health. I'm making some small life changes here and there to get myself back to normal, but yeah... that's the reason for the delays. 
> 
> This chapter had to be split into 2, so technically this is just the first half while chapter five will, of course, be the next and my ending for chapter 5 will be devious. And then Chapter 6, we finally get to meet some more immortals. 
> 
> As usual, comments are welcome, kudos are super appreciated, and you're my new best friends if you spread the word for my new chapter 😛

**Author's Note:**

> Please please comment! Haha This is one of the more serious works I'm trying to knock out and feedback (and kudos) is ever so much appreciated! 
> 
> Characters might seem out of character for right now. As I get them more comfortable with each other you'll see it stand out more. STICK AROUND!


End file.
